Help Me Help you
by Siren's Call To The Dead
Summary: Everyone has gone through something in their life. And in everyone's life, there's a savior. But Annalise "Boa" Orton will not allow anyone to save her. That is, until she meets Colby. Can he manage to be her Batman or will he just end up being Joker? Thanks cmpunkpuppylover for helping with my first WWE story!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it got to this. I was standing on the edge of a skyscraper in Ontario(Landmark Place). I looked down at the people walking by. Not even sparing me a glance. I smiled an unamused smile. That is what made me come here in the first place. But that feeling of being alone will soon end. But what got me the most was that nobody would care.

I chuckled at myself reprimandingly. "He doesn't care. Just do it. It would be best if you did." I looked down. Just as I was getting ready to jump. Someone shouted out a panic,"stop! Please, stop!"

I whirled around and there he was. The one guy that I let down my defenses for was right there. I smiled a sad smile, a tear running down my face,"I'm sorry."

_When did it come to this?_

* * *

I smiled when AJ started to drunkinly ask me about dating. I shrugged,"don't know. As soon as some guy asks."

"I don't know how. You look gorgeous! If I played for that team, I'd tap that!" She giggled. I looked down and I was was wearing a dark purple longsleeved shirt, with a black mini skirt with leggings, with black pumps. My black hair was to my neck and wavy. My eyes were a light brown with pink lips. I was 5'2. My skin was milky white.

I laughed,"great. If I can attract you, then I'm settled." Then I became serious,"seriously though, the day I get a man is the day three of the most perfect men come through the door. Only to find out one is in a relationship. The second doesn't wife 'em. And the last one is completely available. Then, he comes over, and whispers in my ear-" before I can say,'hey, beautiful', those words reached my ears in the sexiest voice.

My eyes widened. I turned and faced Seth Rollins. I turned and AJ was long gone. I took a sip of water, since I was the driver, and faced him. "Uh, hey." Apparently, fate has a fucked up sense of humor. While I was saying that, it was completely accurate.

"Annalise, right?" I nodded.

"Colby, right?" I teased. He laughed and nodded. We talked for a while now and had a blast. "So," I started after we calmed down a little," how'd you get into wrestling?"

"Just kinda did. It was really fun. How are you and Orton related? I mean, you two look nothing alike."

"I'm adopted." I shrugged.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. They couldn't handle all my awesomeness." I laughed and he joined in.

"Hey, do ya wanna get out of here?"

"Promise your not a creeper stalker who plans to kill me?"

"I'm Abe Lincoln. I cannot tell a lie." I snorted on the water I was drinking and covered my mouth.

"Let's go." I said with a laugh after making sure I told AJ to catch a cab.

Colby smiled at me when he led me into his room. "Wow." He was living solo and a nice bathroom and mini kitchen filled the area. "This is beautiful."

"I've seen better." He said, sitting on the couch.

"Really? What?" I asked, curiousity getting the best of me. I sat beside him on the couch.

"Not what. Who."

"Who?" I questioned. Leaning forward in interest, wanting to know.

"Mmmhmm. Who."

"No. Who is the who?"

"You." I blushed hard.

"Are you drunk?" I accused. "I must look like a wreck right now. My hair must be a mess from the club and my makeup must be running from all of the hot and heavy breathing."

I frowned when he pulled me on his lap. "I'm not drunk. You look absolutely gorgeous. I barely managed to not put my hands on you."

"Maybe I want you to." He crashed his lips to mine. Next thing you know, my back hit soft sheets.

* * *

When I woke up, a comfortable warmth caccooned around me. I sighed in contentment. Then I realised, my sheets don't move up and down. My eyes flew open and I stretched out. I stopped when I felt a bearable soreness. The arm loosely fell to my hips and I turned around in fear. My hand flew to my mouth as a sad gasp flew from my lips. I was in bed with Seth Rollins. I carefully got out of his arms and showered. In the shower, I slid to the ground and cried.

"Why me? I wasn't even drunk! Out of everyone, it was him! Why am I so stupid? So what will our excuse be when we run into each other again? 'Hey, remember the time we had sex? Yeah, of course you do. We weren't drunk! So…what was it? Just a one-night stand? Ok! Well, Imma go now?' God, I'm an idiot." I sobbed harder. When I stopped, I dried off and looked into my eyes in the mirror.

I scanned my body and frowned,"why would he ever want you?"

After dressing, I took a look at the soundly sleeping Colby. I ran my hands through the hair that I gripped tightly last night. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I kissed his foregead gently. I grabbed my things and took one last look at Seth and was gone.

But I missed the smile that appeared on his face when he whispered my name.

Two weeks later, I still told no one about that night. Not even AJ. Although, she tries to nake it slip every now and then, or flat out demand it. Both ways, I either smile and change subjects, or just dash away and hide. Seth has even tried to make a few appearances to me on-screen. But I ran away quickly.

When I kept thinking about it, I just wanted to run to him and never let him go. To beg for forgiveness for running. So, I gave in to the desire to run, but the opposite direction. I wanted to hide from exposing my real emotions-although I knew they (he) would catch up. They wouldn't understand. They only see my happy exterior. Or else they would see something-something dark.

_'Stupid girl, you have to see him everyday! Why'd you do it? Now, you have to try extra hard to be like a wind with chameleon powers.'_

Maybe it has something to do with his boyish charm, or the passion filled carasses and kisses. I found myself intoxicated by his taste and smell. All I could do was hope that we didn't have a run in.

"Annie...Annalise...Anna! Boa! Boa! BOA!" A sharp shout reached my ears.

"Ma'am?" I asked immediately; breaking out of my inner rant. Stephanie frowned down at me.

"We were saying, how do you feel about a new storyline?"

"OooooOooooh! Sounds like fun." I answered in pure Anna fashion. A goofy grin on my face. "Whatchya have in mind boss lady?"

Triple H and his wife chuckled at my bubbly personality that made me a type of WWE Princess. "Well, loca, we were thinking of you joining a group."

"Oooh, girl, are they guys or gals?" I teased him.

He smirked and said in a fake nasally tone,"like, girl, they're guys."

"Are they cute?"

"Ok. That's where we draw the line. Look for yourself. Guys, come on in." He said while Steph and I giggled hard.

I stiffened when the Shield walked in with Seth in tow looking distracted. He took a look at me and he stood up straighter.

"Oh, this is my new group? Three sexy men? This isn't a show, this is Christmas!" I joked, fighting back the nervousness I felt coming from me by seeing Seth. Roman and Dean chuckled at my "normal" behavior.

Hunter smirked,"anyway, you'll be joining them tomorrow night after you've had enough of Evolution's grip."

"Ok, boss man. Anything else?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers.

"Yes, you'll be in a "secret" relationship with Seth. Which means his charm over you helped also in becoming the Hounds' girl."

"Why the Shield, though?"

"Well, for starters, the tension-I don't know the type of tension you have, but still- it's there. I mean, when he come's into the ring, you're half way across the world. And then, there's Dean, but he's probably not much with chemistry. Plus, you two seem like the brother and sister type."

I fist bump with him and replied,"Boom. We're awesome."

"Don't let the Miz hear that." I playfully pushed him. He got me in a headlock and messed up my hair.

"Ambrose!" I glared at him without the fire in my eyes.

Before I could retaliate, Triple H butted in,"because of Roman's engagement, he's immediately crossed out. He's a…father figure of sorts, or a…"

"Teddy Bear?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned up at Joe mischievously. He sighed and bent down. I hooked my arms around his neck and squeezed. My famous hugs.

"Can't breathe!" He gasped out. I let go after squealing,"Teddy!"

I gave Colby a hug and kiss on the cheek as to not make him feel left out. "Hello, Lover!" I grinned. A pang in my chest. His arms around me made me feel at home. I loved it. But, I couldn't have him.

Hunter cleared his throat. "Are you done squeezing our wrestlers to death?"

"Not yet. Come here, Good!" I lunged for him, but he ducked under. "No!"

We played duck, duck, goose for a while. Then finally, Joe and Seth tackled him. I hopped on top and hugged Jon tight. Because I wouldn't let go, he sat up with me in his arms. He placed me on his lap while sitting in a chair.

"Ok. Now I'm done." I smiled sweetly.

"Well, that's not all. You'll be in a storyline against the Wyatts too. They'll be trying to lure you in. Since they agree with you. Just as you were looking ready to join, Shield's music hits. Making you jump away from Bray, and Seth comes running over and locks you into his arms. The Wyatts and Shield fights, Wyatts leave. You two share a big, romantic kiss."

"One problem. I don't share." I joked. Hunter rolled his eyes, but he knew I would do it. I just like to see him annoyed.

"That's all I have." He said.

I nodded and before he could officially dismiss us, I shot out Jon's lap and the room faster than a speeding bullet. No doubt leaving questions in the room behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thanks to _cmpunkpuppylover and AhoyFinn. Your reviews meant a lot!:) And of course the follows:candiii143, _****_cmpunkpuppylover, and ashmcfly. And the favorite from tobypll and ashmcfly! Thanks a million! I appreciate this for my first chapter and story for WWE. Cmpunkpuppylover, thanks for staying by me for this story! I will have to pay you back soon. _**

**__****_Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! I only own my character, Annalise. And my plot for this story! _**

**__****_Please enjoy! _**

* * *

I bit my a chip nervously when I reached the safety of my hotel. I sighed at everything that happened today. SHIELD is my team, and Seth is my "boyfriend". I can't believe out of everything life could have done, she pulled this stunt! Life and I need a long talk about her since of humor.

I tried my hardest to sleep so I could get up early for the gym. So I could try to get myself a little pumped for this. I decided trying to sleep was futile. I decided to write out my thoughts. So I could see if this helps put me to sleep.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I discovered that Life hates me. Hates me so much in fact, she put me into a group of three men who look like they would rather die than know the real me. First there's Roman (Joe). He's the powerhouse. Engaged and has a child. He's a real teddy bear. He's a nice guy. But his opposite is Dean (Jon). Jon is a single guy with more notches on his belt than the next guy. I think it's because of his past. But I'm sure he will find someone who will appreciate him. Then there's Seth. Seth is the cutest guy in the group. The way he just oozes masculinity. It's sexy as hell when he just smiles. And when he wrestles...But anyway. The Authority put me in a story line with him. I'm suppose to be his girlfriend. I know I should be happy about that, but I'm scared that he might not be. I wouldn't blame him. I'm not exactly arm candy. I just hope I don't fall during the whole thing. I will not get attached. I will not get attached. That will be my mantra during the whole story line._

_Well, Goodnight,_

_Annalise_

As soon as I put my notebook and pen back in my suitcase, a knock on my door sounded. I opened it slowly,"hello?"

"Hey! Annalise."

I opened it wider,"Colby? What are you doing up at this hour?" I asked looking at the alarm clock.

"I just needed to check on you. You seemed pretty nervous in the office. And no one has seen you since."

"You have. Like right now." I joked lamely.

He smiled slightly,"yeah. I guess I have."

"Welp, here I am. Alive. Sleepless. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait! First, it is morning." He started, referring to it being 2 A.M. "Second, I just want to say, since we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, we should get to know one another."

I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness,"like on a date?"

"Yeah. A date." He nodded. His hand rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes snapped to his hair. His long, shiny hair. I had a vision of me tightening my hands in them like I did two weeks ago.

"You don't have to take me on a date, Seth. I'm pretty much an open book on most subjects."

"I know. I want to though." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Ok. Before Raw?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Wear something casual." I pulled my head away from his neck. I noticed how close our faces were. I captured his lips in a kiss suddenly. He kissed me back after a second. His tongue begging for permission while he put his hands on my thighs. Helping with the height distance. He walked me into the room. I gasped when he sucked on a sensitive part on my neck. He grinned against it.

I smacked him lightly on the back of his head,"don't tease me." He laughed and kissed his way down to the tops of my breast. By now, we were on my bed and his hands were under my shirt. When I felt him getting ready to lift it, it was too late.

"Annie," I cringed at the name. But I figured he was gonna use it anyway,"what are these?"

"Scars?" I answered even though it came out as a question.

He glared up at me. "I can see that. But how? Why didn't I see them last time?"

"From a pocket knife? Last time, it was dark. And I insisted on it being that way." Ok, I'm tired of my voice coming out like I'm scared. Even though I'm terrified.

"Why?"

I frowned,"no reason."

"It must be coming from somewhere. You just can't cut yourself for 'no reason'."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

He gave me a look but decided to let it go. Deciding not to push me. His hands rubbed my thighs through my pj pants. "Are there more?"

I pursed my lips in debate, before I could answer, he pulled down my pants. I blushed and tried to cover myself from his prying eyes. He held down my wrists with one hand and took my shirt completely off.

"No more of these. I don't want to lose you because of these." He rubbed a hand on a scar near my knee.

I frowned,"why would you care?"

"Because I like you. A lot. And it would hurt me and everyone else if you died or end up in the hospital."

"Mhm, yeah sure. The most hyper active, fast talker of the company will be missed. I see the annoyed looks that cross their faces when I open my mouth."

"They're not annoyed at you. There's been some haters in the company who find it ok to stalk you and speak shit while your back is turned. We kept quiet to not upset you. And I'm glad we didn't." He answered back, looking at my stomach.

"Can we stop talking about my scars please? I'm ashamed of them enough as it is."

"Then why do it?"

The tears fell from my eyes and Seth hugged me to him. "Be-Be-Be-Because I'm a-a-a-addicted."

He squeezed me tighter and rested his head on my head. "I promise, I'll help you through it. I'll help you stop." He kissed my forehead. I cried before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Waking up, I snuggled into Seth. He was still asleep. I giggled quietly at his sleeping form and straddled his waist. I ran my fingers over his face softly. After I finished, I placed kisses on his face. When I reached his lips, he suddenly attached his to mine.

I squealed into the kiss, and he laughed while pulling me closer to his body. I pouted,"you're not funny."

"Yes I am. But that was unintentional and funny." I smacked him on the chest.

"Haha. Let's see who's laughing when I give you payback."

"Still me. Cause that was funny as hell." I pouted and kissed him passionately. He kissed back immediately.

I let my hands trail over his body and lifted his shirt. His hands caressed my stomach. I kissed down his neck and left a hickey of my own on him. He tightened his grip on me when my teeth lightly grazed a sensitive spot on his collar. I grinned at his moan. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. Leaving him in his boxers.

"You, Ms. Orton, have too many clothes on." He flipped us over.

I hummed,"do I? Please fix it for me, Mr. Lopez."

He growled in need and stripped us both. So much for early gym.

Colby was the best type of pillow after sex. His calm breathing, comfortable warmth. I sighed. I kissed his lips and pulled away before we could start something else. He pouted and I laughed. After pulling on work out clothes, Colby and I quickly left for the gym. I held his hand gently in mine as we walked in.

Someone coughed,"bout time." I laughed and rolled my eyes, a blush making it's way to my face. Seth growled playfully and tackled Ambrose. I laughed and missed the opportunity to run when Naomi and Cameron came up to me and dragged me away. They were squealing loudly. Oh god.

I didn't have a chance to stretch when all of a sudden they squealed louder. "Gurl! I know that look!" Nattie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's that, 'I just got fucked good and hard and got rid of my insecurities' look! Oh my…girl! Was he that good?" JoJo pressed. I blushed harder and touched the ground in a stretch.

"Shut up." I hissed. I felt someone's eyes on my ass and turned. Sure 'nuff Seth was staring straight at it. I blushed harder and the girls started squealing louder. I mouthed,"it's all your fault." He laughed and Dean got out of his headlock and tackled him.

I slipped into my Boa character and got in the make shift ring. We started off easy for me and I did the same. We didn't want to get sore. I playfully pushed Naomi to the ground and sat on her. Nattie started a fake count. I got up at seven.

"That's cheatin girly!" I laughed at her stupidity and flung her into a clothesline. After "losing" the match, I was lying on my back my legs on Naomi's legs since they were bent. My hair must have been a mess.

"Yo, ladies. We need that ring." I was tempted to flick Jimmy a bird, but decided against it. I went to work out on the treadmill. Out of nowhere someone shouts out "BOO!" I stopped running and screamed. Almost falling off the treadmill. Familiar hands caught me and the body was shaking repeatedly.

"Not funny, you Jackass!" I hit him with my water bottle. Randy laughed harder and harder. I pouted and kicked him in his family jewels. He groaned and fell down. "Hmph." I crossed my arms and walked away.

"Wait-" he said in a cross of laughter and pain. "I just wanted to congratulate you early. Your first real storyline." He gasped out. "And we wanted to know...how were you planning to travel now? With us or Shield?"

"Traveling with Shield, of course."

"Seriously though." He said, sitting up. "We wanted to say you will do great. Your crossover will be awesome."

"Thanks."

Seth came around the corner the same time I was. "Are you ok?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah. Randy decided to scream when he knows I'm easily scared."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"YO, Rollins! You gonna sit there and hug yo girl all day? Or are we gonna wrestle?" an Uso called out.

"Kick his ass." I said sweetly. He snickered and kissed my lips quickly.

"Planned on it."

* * *

For our date, Seth took me go-karting. "You cheated!" He accused. I put a fake offended arm on my heart,"why, just because I drive better than you means absolutely nothing."

"Why...I oughtta! C'mere you!" He put hands on my hips and lifted me up. My but mighty close to sitting on his shoulder. I squealed. An old couple smiled at us while we walked to the car.

"Jerk!" I teased. He laughed and gave me a chaste kiss.

Two hours before Raw, Seth took me to the local movie theater.

"Anything but horror!" I crossed out.

"Oh come on, I'll protect you!" He persuaded, flexing an arm.

"Fine. Only because I care." He kissed my lips quickly and got out the car, opening my door. I stepped out and held his hand.

Turns out, I protected him. My hero.

* * *

Individual matches were given that day in a row. Seth and Randy, Roman and Triple H, and Dean and Batista.

The bell rang and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Randy was dominating Seth at first. Not wasting anytime. That was before Seth did a reverse clothesline and high kneed him. I tried my hardest not to cheer. After a while Seth got the pin and Randy stood next to me.

I squeezed his arm in comfort. Since he was my brother, it was my job to comfort him.

After Dean won his match Roman wore down HHH. I smirked as at the end of the match, they did a triple power bomb. I quickly ran in the ring to check on Triple H seeing as it's in my job description. Their music stopped playing.

After seeing he was knocked out, I turned to the Shield. After staring them all down, I congratulated the SHIELD. The arena went silent. I exit the ring with my music, Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin blaring.

Later on during the show, I came back out in the ring. I hugged my fans and fist bumped them.

I posed at the outside of the apron before sliding in. I asked for a mic and thanked the stage hand.

"So, as many of you saw, I congratulated the Shield. The reason for that quite simple. I AM SO TIRED OF THEIR CRAP!" Loud cheers reached my ears. "They think they're better than everybody else. But let me tell you something. You started the exact same way as everyone else. Believe it or not. From the bottom. You had to prove your worth. Fight tooth and nail. Probably break some too." I joked. "You say it's what is best for business, well I have news for you. YOU'RE NOT GOOD FOR BUSINESS.

Chanting of Boa welcomed my ears.

They start of the Wyatt entrance broke through. "Washington, we're here."

I stood firm to my spot. When the lights came on, they were in front of my face. "Dear little Boa. You're right. Evolution has been blinding these people of the truth. They've been lifted high above everyone. They've treated you so wrongly. But, here, with us, we'll give you a place next to us. A place beyond the stars. For when I get my power, I will be unstoppable. We will no longer be labeled. Just give me your hand."

I stepped back saying weakly,"I can't."

He laughed,"a troubled soul. Torn down from the abusing of society. You have been ripped up and chewed. Then spat out once your flavor has run out. You have been molded into believing you are voiceless. I can remold you into believing you have a voice. I can add more clay to give you strength. Just take my hand, Little Boa, and I can remake you in a powerful image."

He held his hand out for me to take. I timidly lifted my own hand. I was looking like he put me in a daze. When my hand was a few centimeters above his...

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield._

Roman, Dean, and Seth ran down the stairs and hopped over the barricade quickly. They hopped into the ring and Seth tore me away from Bray. They stared each other down before quickly attacking every Wyatt. Leaving me there to break out my gaze. The Wyatts left after knowing defeat. Bray shouted out,"you will break! You will join."

Rowan said,"follow the buzzards." With that, Seth wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we pulled away he asked if I was ok.

"Perfect." I whispered. Dean and Roman had their first in. Seth took one arm from around my waist and put it in. He looked down at me in question. Roman and Dean nodded when I looked at them. I hesitantly put it in. The crowd went crazy. Some cheers and boos. I smiled up at Seth and he smirked back. Their music played for a while. Before's Eva's hit.

I rolled my eyes when she came out with a mic. "It's funny. The high demand for you."

I picked up the mic I dropped near the turnbuckles and sat down on it like I normally do.

"I mean, Evolution came to you. Since you're Randy's sister. The Wyatts are ready to start a war started by you. And now the Shield, God's gift to man kind, is after you. And you're dating Seth? You've have some skills. Though, I wonder how long it will take you to move to the next group."

I laughed,"first, I agree. They _are_ God's gift to man-kind. I mean, look at them." I grinned with all of the loud female cheering. "Second, I'm confused. Are you calling me a slut when it's no secret you open your legs to every male that pass by you?" I was feigning being confused. "Third, you know what's really funny? The fact I keep kicking your ass after you keep talking shit. I think you might have a problem." I was playing her. My teasing nature that was known by the fans came out.

"Yeah. I do. A huge one named Boa Orton."

"Then, come and solve it!" I handed the mic to a stage hand. She ran to the ring and slid in. A ref came in.

She mouthed to me,"_I am way better than you. I've had more experience than you did. Why don't you just quit. That way your hunk over there can see what a real woman is. I'll might even invite our to the wedding. Just go ahead and quit while your ahead. So you won't get hurt in the end. Because Seth will be mine." _I saw her wink at Seth and I blew it.

I quickly had her pinned to her stomach and I slammed her face into the mat. After clotheslining her a few times, I got read to set her up for a knee drop. She moved and rolled out the ring. Trying to get her breath. I followed her movements. She came back in on seven. Finally, I got her in my submission holder. No one's seen it since I haven't had the need to use it. I grabbed her arm and swung my leg over it. I did the same with my other leg quickly. Sliding my arms around her neck in a choke hold.

She tapped before I could count to ten. I unwrapped my arms from her neck and to her arms. My right leg touched the ground moved to her right leg and wrapped around it. My left leg in the middle of her back. I pulled my right leg back and forced her down roughly. My leg digging into her back. She yelled out in pain. I stood up quickly and let the ref raise my hand. I hugged him like I normally did. I hugged my opponents too, just not her. Everyone was quiet cause they've never seen me so violent. I never attacked after the bell.

It was well known, I don't do cheap shots. I exit the ring and ran a hand through my hair. Seth came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I thought to myself,"I think I made the problem worse."

Later that night, Seth walked into the hotel room. Probably wanting to know what was going on in the room. I didn't want to talk, so I switched to my Happy playlist and turned it up. I didn't look up from the quick texting I was doing. AJ was trying to comfort me and I was pouring all of my insecurities to her.

To try to make me feel better, she offered a girl day. Where we go and eat all we want. I responded with an ok.

The bed dipped beside me, next thing I know, my phone is out my hands, and my ear buds are out my ears. Seth placed them on the floor and when he turned back, placed me on top of him.

I refused to meet his eyes. "Gorgeous, look at me." He tucked my hair behind my ear. My light brown eyes met his brown eyes. "What was that about in the ring."

I shrugged,"nothing. I just accidentally let my anger slip."

"The Divas talk trash about you all the time. You never cared."

"We were acting. Eva meant every word." I looked at his bare chest. He hugged me to him.

"Tell me. What did she say in the ring?"

"Can't we just go to sleep? I'd rather not get upset. I hate showing my other feelings beside happiness and love."

"Please. Just open up to me. I won't hurt you."

I rested my head on his shoulder,"I'm sure you won't. Otherwise you wouldn't have fought me to stop cutting myself. But, I'm not ready to embrace those feelings. Not yet. Sometime this month I will. Just not now."

He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and comfortingly. "Ok, baby. If you promise."

I yawned tiredly and fought to keep my eyes open to make my vow,"I promise, for as long as you keep me in your arms, to always keep my promises and let you in my life."

He kissed my forehead,"forever is a long time, Annie."

"I'm ok with that."


	3. Chapter 3

**So,** **thanks ****to _cmpunkpuppylover. Your review meant a lot!:) And of course the follow from Pinayprincesa._****_ And the favorites from Misscindy13 and _****_Pinayprincesa_**! Thanks a million! I appreciate this for my first story for WWE. Cmpunkpuppylover, thanks for helping me in this chapter and the one before and the other one! I owe you big!

**_Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! I only own my character, Annalise. And my plot for this story!_**

**_Please enjoy and follow, favorite, and/or review!_**

* * *

Two weeks after that match, I woke up in his arms wrapped protectively around me. He slowly woke up and kissed from my shoulder to my lips but when he teased me, I pulled away.

"What's a matter babe? You love morning sex." Seth whined

I sighed heavily knowing what I had to do. "Well, I was just thinking and since you trust me so much I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna try to trust you. So right now I'm not gonna tell you everything about my past or what the scars mean but I promise you that sometime this month I'll be ready." I looked deeply into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Take your time beautiful." he said sweetly and kissed me gently.

I kissed back with everything in me. He pulled me closer to him. We quickly got started in my favorite activity. **_(Sorry, I don't write sex scenes anymore. I use to write it for Teen Wolf, before I realized, I had a problem)_**

After we settled down, I grabbed my work out pants since the scars weren't gone yet, and a long sleeved work shirt, we got dressed and we made our way to the arena.

The Authority decided that I should start coming out with Shield to show how serious Seth and I were. We stood at the top of the stairs.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked, my hand rubbing the back of my neck.

Dean shrugged, just as awkward as I was.

Roman pursed his lips. "We could let you two hold hands. Then at the bottom, we take turns lifting you over. Like, who ever has a match lifts you over. If we all have a match, then Seth lifts you over."

I looked up at Seth who looked at me like,"_don't look at me. It's your choice too!_"

"You're a real help, Seth. Thanks."

"All part of my charm." He grinned cockily.

"If I was stronger…" I trailed off shaking my head of the thought I had. "That sounds good. We could try that."

Since Seth was first, we tried my hand with him first. We ended having me sit on the barricade and he'll put his hands on my waist and lift me over and to the floor with a kiss. We practiced it three more times making sure it was set. Well, ok, maybe we did it for fun too.

And for Dean, I would hop over, but he would catch me bridal style, and slant his arms so I would basically would be in standing position.

For Roman, I would do a mix of Dean and Seth. I would sit on the barricade and Roman would put his arms around me for bridal position before setting me down, he would roar...which I found funny. A 101 pound girl in his arms and he roars viciously.

After practicing that, Seth said,"we should try it from the top of the stairs a few times and with music next."

"Wait, wait, wait. As in I climb and run down those stairs more than once? You can have that. I refuse. Like heavily." I was dead serious. I will kill someone before I did that.

They laughed at me, until they saw how serious I was. Dean cleared his throat,"Princess, you kinda have to."

"No I don't. One of you could simply carry me." The little horrible analogy coming back.

"Ok. Just relax." I nodded tensely. Not allowing the tears to fall.

Seth gave me a look asking if I was alright. I gave a weak smile.

Roman, Dean, and Seth carried me up, seeing as I sorta changed my mind on going down the stairs. That was actually pretty fun, but I was still careful.

After declaring that I was dead while resting in the ring on the mat, they _finally_ declared it time to rest. I gave them all the finger just out of frustration. They snickered.

I pulled Ambrose's leg from under him, he fell back with a loud thud. I climbed on top and lightly punched him. He played the part nicely. Before rolling over and putting me in a loose choke hold.

Joe joked,"do you tap out?"

"Never!" I playfully yelled. I pulled my head through and jumped on his back putting him in the same choke hold.

He flipped me over him and pinned me to his chest. He tickled my sides and I squirmed, giggles escaping my mouth.

"Ok! Ok! Uncle!" I tapped his arm repeatedly.

"Awww. What a cute sight!" The most annoying voice in the history of voices cooed mockingly.

"I'm sure it was adorable in Dean's point of view. How bout I make it beautiful in yours." I shot back sweetly. Dean looked at me, pride in his eyes.

"Oh, do show." Eva invited.

"I don't come to dogs. They come to me." I shot down. I saw Colby and Joe bite their lips to keep the smirk off their faces.

"Why you little…No matter. At least I still have my parents love and support to get me through my career." Eva laughed at her own statement. Like it was something really funny, but it wasn't. I'm pretty sure I saw a cameraman somewhere in the seats. So, she decided to publicize this.

I tensed, that was a sore spot for me and everyone knew it. I always tensed when talk of family came up. I got out the ring before they could stop me. I walked quietly and calmly up the ramp.

All eyes were on me,"what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you dig so low, you would take a shot like that. You and everyone else knows how hard that subject is for me. Yet you brought it up? Is this for a WWE position? Do you want to be the new WWE Princess?

"Well, let me tell you something. It's not just something given or passed down. You have to earn it. You know what I did? I earned respect by being nice, putting my money where my mouth is, giving a hundred percent everyday. You wanna take short cuts? Then…"I hugged her,"good luck with that. Because the guilt will weigh you down. Knowing you didn't earn it, you cheated your way to it. And karma will come around.

"So take the position. I will march to Paul's office right now and say,'I want to give my title to Eva.' But know, it was just a nickname. It's not even worth much if you try to sell it. It's not even a belt! It won't give you respect. You have to place it there. The only thing the title has is value. My value I have in it, was my pride, my joy.

"I thought with that title, my life would turn around. Pain will go away. And it was, till you came along. So take the damn position. TAKE IT! But stay the hell away from me afterwards."

The tears that I have been holding fell freely. "I hope you are happy." She looked stoned face, but guilt, pain, and shame in her eyes gave her away.

I ran to the car and went to the hotel.

* * *

**_Seth's POV(Yay! I switched it up!)_**

We watched as Boa ran up the ramp. Randy came from where she just came, looking confused and angry,"WHO THE HELL MADE MY SISTER CRY?"

All eyes turned to Eva. She looked down in fear and guilt. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Randy and I said at the same time.

I took a deep, calming breath. Dean and Roman held me back from hitting the woman,"you're lucky I was raised better, or I would punch you. Not only should you stay away from Boa and Annalise, stay away from me."

I stormed out of the arena with Joe and Jon on my heels, Randy unloading on Eva as we rushed by him. Going into Joe's truck. We reached the hotel with what was only fifteen minutes, but felt like hours. We all rushed up to the fourteenth floor, with me pacing the elevator floor.

"Colby, man, calm down. She wouldn't do something rash." Jon tried to persuade me.

"How do you know? YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!" Joe held me back from punching Jon.

"Colb, try to relax. We'll get there soon."

I nodded, still pacing. And when the doors opened, I sprinted to our hotel room. I opened the door and it was a mess. Her suitcase was on the bed and her stuff was all over the room.

"Anna! Annalise?" I yelled. Dean shut the bathroom door and Roman shut the door to the closet. He looked out in the hall asking Ziggler, since he's next door, if he saw her.

"Just to run in. She was crying pretty hard, man. Let me know if you find her." He was worried when he saw her, but something told me she wouldn't open the door.

"Will do." Jon answered while I ran back in the room. I heard sniffles come from the bathroom. I didn't see her, until I walked by the sink. I heard the sobs get louder. I crouched down. And there she was.

"Baby, I forgot you were small enough to hide anywhere." I chuckled. I was rewarded with a sad smile.

"Guys! I found her!" I yelled out to them. She flinched at my volume. "You're ok, Anna, you're ok." Joe and Jon rushed into the bathroom. They both had a look of realization on their face. Forgetting about her advantage of height.

I pulled her from under the sink and against the wall. She refused to be held. I'm amazed I got to touch her. She sobbed harder. Bending her knees she sobs harder.

"Annalise…oh thank god. You're ok." Dean breathed. She tensed up, her hand tightening on something and her other hand gripped something on her arm.

"Babygirl, what's in your hands?" Roman asked, stepping closer. She moved the one on her wrist. A bright red welt rested on her inner arm. That gash let me know she didn't go through, but it was surrounded by many others.

"Oh God, Baby girl, is that what had Lopez freaking out? We should have taken the stairs." He moved over to her, and tried to touch her. She whimpered at his touch and scrambled away. But we couldn't see what she had in her hand. Her daze was strong, too strong for Roman and I to break.

Dean tried his hand,"Annalise, please. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk to you. We want to help you, but you need to let us in. We see you broken, but we can fix you. Just, trust Joe, trust Colby, trust me, trust us. Give me your hand. We want to help, believe that."

His tone was soft, he didn't try to make a move for her. He held his hand out and crouched low, Jon's eyes held a certain weakness that could probably get the weakest girl alive out of her shell. My girlfriend of two weeks looked at us so brokenly, I couldn't help the whine that left my mouth. Suddenly, she flung her arms around Jon, a hiss leaving her lips at the contact the gash had on his back.

"You're safe, Princess. You're safe." He kissed her forehead and I watched in slight relief as she hugged Joe next. She slowly approached me, looking a little shaken, before attacking me with an hug.

Her whimpers of I'm sorry touched my ears. I frowned at her,"you did nothing wrong, baby. It was just a moment of weakness, that you overcame." She pulled back from me, her daze only broken a small fraction. She was still not to me fully.

"Almost. So close. You…mind…disappointed…scared."

She started hyperventilating and slid down the wall.

Joe frowned,"start from the beginning, Baby Girl. What's going on?"

She slowly opened her hand, and settled on her palm, was a pocket knife.

"Baby," I panicked, trying to keep my voice even. "Baby? What…what are you doing with that?" She stated at me blankly. She could hear me, but wasn't listening. "Annalise, put the knife down. Give it to me. Please."

We watched as she suddenly tightened her grip,"only…thing…real…family…present…" she mumbled.

"What? I don't understand, just put it down. Please." Our faces must have been a sight, but I was focused on trying to save the girl in front of me. "Whatever you are running from, stop. It's not worth killing yourself over. I swear. Please. Let me in, Annalise, let us in. We won't hurt you. We promise you that, just don't end it right now with a flick of a finger and wrist. It would kill us. It would kill me."

I watched the struggle in her eyes as she thought about what she wanted. She listened to my words, now it's up to her to hear the honesty in them. "Colby?" She asked broken. I nodded. Her face scrunched up and she did make a flick of the wrist, but to throw the blade away across the room.

"Guys?" She sounded scared, lost even. We took our turns hugging her tight. Letting her get use to the feeling of us around her. I wrapped my arms around her bridal style and brought her to the bed. She looked broken out of the daze, but little did I know, I missed a small chunk in her eyes, hidden by the other emotions.

A loud banging on our door caused the tense, atmosphere to grow stronger. I opened it, and April pushed her way past me. When her eyes laid on Annie, she relaxed and hugged her tight. "Thank God!"

Annie hugged back tight, AJ whispered in Boa's ears, Boa responded back in a hushed tone. Finally, Annie nodded. April made herself comfortable near Lise. Lise took a deep breath.

"I'm adopted." She started,"and that's great. I could have grown up without parents and a family, but I'm glad I didn't. Here's where things get crazy. Growing up, I didn't fit in. My skin was too white, my hair was longer than the rest, my eyes a different shade, my height too short, my style too weird. I was bullied many years because of this. They teased me saying that I was different. I was going to be given back because of the huge lack of resemblance. And, I would always cry, and come home in a bad mood. Randy always tried to ask what was wrong, but I changed the subject. Slowly, I started believing what was said. I got tired of crying tears one day, and decided the only way to keep my family, was to change.

"I changed my hair color and length, my music choices, my clothing style. Everything but my eyes, and skin. I can't find it in me to do it. I changed my personality too. I blocked out all of the other emotions, anger, fear, sadness, all of them but happiness and love. And you know what? I had more friends, less enemies. Over time, everyone was my friend. I swore to never let my defenses down." AJ squeezed Anna's hand. She squeezed back. I'm pretty sure my face and Roman's and Jon's were just plain shock and heartbreak.

"I've blocked my emotions for a long time, and then, once a month, I break. It's always something someone says, intentional or not. And all those weaknesses eventually added up to me hating myself. One day, Randy found me in the bathroom with a razor and rapidly bleeding cut, he took me to the hospital and had me tested. Turns out, depression was creeping along in me. I did the same thing I did to my other emotions, I pushed it back and put on a different face. I wanted to be brave for Randy and everyone else. But the face cracks little by little everyday." She was full on sobbing.

I ached to hug her, but AJ beat me to it. "It's ok." She repeated, rocking her back and forth.

"That's what I've been hiding. That's where the scars come from, where the anger comes from. It comes from deep within. I hate myself, and that's all there is to it. I can't remember much about the real me, just that I felt weak." She chuckled after a minute of silence."You know what's funny about this whole thing? You want me to trust y'all. But how can I trust someone, when I don't trust myself?" I ripped her away from April and hugged her to my being.

Her sobs and mine intermingling. I heard the door open and shut after ten seconds. I held her till her tears and mine stopped. I pulled her face out of my chest, and forced her to look at me. Her eyes were bright red and so was her face,"Annalise, I promise you that as long as my heart is still beating, to protect you and love you. I can't imagine you not in my life anymore. Please let me help you. I wanna help you get over your depression. I want to help you find the real you."

"What if you don't like her?" She asked, looking anywhere but me.

"Look at me." I commanded gently. "I will like her, hell, I bet I'll love her. But we don't know if we don't try."

She fell against me and nodded. She yawned against me. I smiled and gently picked her up. Walking back in the bathroom, I set her on the sink and turned on the water. Making sure it was at her preferred temperature.

I stripped her slowly and carefully. Kissing the welt tenderly. "I'm so proud of you. You stopped yourself."

She smiled shyly,"I thought of you." I kissed her passionately and got rid of my own clothes. I lifted her up and off the sink. I set her in front of me in the huge bathtub. A groan left her lips as the heated water touched her skin. I bit my lip and started to wash her body. Teasing her a little bit. A moan threatened it's way out before her teeth blocked it.

I kissed her and tugged the bottom lip out of her teeth. I played with her clit and pulled away, letting the moan fill the bathroom. I smiled and let her wash me in return. Her hand hesitantly hovered over my cock. I smiled gently and wrapped my hand around hers. I did the first few strokes and let go after a while. She alternated in squeezing and rubbing my slit. I took out the water and lifted her out of the tub. I didn't bother drying her, I just placed her on the bed. We took our time that night. Exploring each others bodies and showing our love.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I saw Boa on top of my chest. Her head rested on my heart. I ran my fingers in her hair and thought about what happened yesterday. I will never leave her side. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I love her already.

But I can't tell her yet. What she said yesterday broke my heart.

"_But how can I trust someone, when I don't trust myself?_"

Before I can tell her, I need to help her get her confidence back. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a squirming person. "I can smell the smoke coming from your brain." She murmured sleepily. She was adorable when she wakes up. Her nose scrunched up when she looks at the sun in disgust. Her eyes were glossed over. And she made a childish yawn.

"You look adorable." I responded in return. She blushed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Yeah, sure." She said, snuggling deeper into the covers and my abdomen. "Let's go back to sleep." I reached down and pulled her up and flipped us over.

"Or, we could have round 2?" I suggested, kissing and sucking her neck suggestively.

"Or, you could feed me, and then round 2." It was a statement really. I sighed at her glad she's making her own suggestions.

"Of course, sweetie." I kissed her quickly and let her up so she could shower. After a minute, she came back out. The knife in her hands.

She stared at it for a minute, an emotion playing behind her eyes,"here. Take it." I looked at her in confusion,"I'll tell you about it later. Just, here."

I grabbed it from her gently and looked at it. It had her the letters 'ARE' in it. A chuckle made its way out my mouth. "Ok."

She shook her head and laughed,"yeah. I know what you're thinking. Those initials are funny." I nodded my head and placed the knife on the bed.

"Yeah. It is. But, I'll tease you later. Right now, we have a shower to take."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! I only own my character, Annalise. And my plot for this story!_**

**_*All of the thanks are at the bottom with the author's note! Oh yeah, everyone please read the Author's Note.*_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**Colby's POV**

After I fed Anne, we sat down at the table in the room. "So, the knife is from my real family. They day the Ortons' adopted me, they gave me it. It was the only thing they could give me at the time. They were on a tight budget then, and couldn't handle two children. So they gave me away. I'm not angry about that, I'm angry at the fact that they didn't try to contact me with letters or a call? I had so many questions." She looked me in the eyes.

"I wish I had the answers." I comforted.

She shook her head,"no. I'm not looking for answers anymore. In a sick way, I'm glad. Then I wouldn't have met you. You make me happy." She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm glad I met you too. I was tired of being alone and surrounded by money suckers."

"Yeah, you're mine now." She straddled my lap and placed her hands on my abs. She leaned into kiss me, but we had to break away because of a banging on the door.

"OPEN UP!" Randy shouted.

She stood up and went to find something to cover herself with. I sighed and opened the door.

"Yes?" I answered innocently. Li stood beside me dressed in my This Is Hell t-shirt and some black leggings. I've decided, she looks sexy as hell in my clothes. I wrapped my arm around her and Randy looked at us suspiciously.

"Did you…you know…stop her?" He asked, motioning to her arm.

I nodded my head,"yeah. So did Joe and Jon."

"Thank God!" He sighed and tugged her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly. I saw her body shake and I pulled them in the room for more privacy. I felt uncomfortable watching them sit there and quietly got finished getting dressed and grabbed a hotel card. I left the room with a final look their way.

A thought drifted through my head,"I will help her."

That Friday, we stood in the ring. Boa had the mic and was in her usual position on the turnbuckle.

"Recently, I've had a run in with a diva. And many of you know who she is. Now, I know most of you've heard what she said to me. And you know what, I'm not going to lie. It got me down. But with the help of my brothers, and my dear boyfriend, I got right back up. So come on, Eva, knock me down again. Because I'm ready this time. I got my support to help me right back up." She kept her voice scarily calm. Apparently, Dean's character has been rubbing on her.

"I dare you, Eva. Come try to knock me down, I've been needing a reason to Paralyze your dumb ass." Pride shined in Dean's eyes. I looked at him, and he nipped that in the butt and put on his usual maniac face. Her music didn't go off.

"Evie, aren't you coming out to play dirty too? Cause, I've been learning how to play that game too. I can promise you, I'm way better at it now."

Eva's music finally went off,"you know, I was going to apologize to you, but, I don't think you deserve one now."

"Good. So now I can really kick your butt now." She seethed.

"Mmhmm, yeah, sure you could. Who are you trying to impress? Those hotties in the ring? Let me tell you, it's only a matter of time till they drop you and pick up a-"

"Cheap, fake ass, lying, manipulative, good for nothing, talentless whore like yourself."

"Uh! Why!"

"No. Shut up! You had you're chance to talk. And you don't want to make the situation worse." She was at the rope near the ramp, and I took a tentive step forward, to catch her before she started something dangerous.

"You have been feeding me lies since I got here. You and a handful of divas have gone behind my back for months. And I know you're the leader. Here's the thing though. While your words were empty threats, I just couldn't find any shits to give." Boa shrugged exaggeratedly and looked indifferent. "But I swear, I will slap you with this mic if I hear one more lie come from your mouth. Yes, I may be adopted, no I don't know my real parents. But I would rather prefer the Ortons as my family, because they taught me respect and loyalty. Things you need to learn bad."

"Oh, slap me with a mic? You wouldn't dare."

"Put your money where your mouth is?" Boa taunted. I must admit, I was getting turned on by this. She just looked so dominant. Eva stepped in the ring. She raised the mic and I grabbed her and pulled her back some so she wouldn't. Boa took a breath and went with us.

"I to-" Boa quickly turned and struck her cheek with the mic. A loud "POW!" resounded in the arena. We turned and Boa was already on her. I saw fast punches and kicks.

I could barely hear JBL's comment of,"SHE REALLY DID IT!"

We sat there, in shock for a minute. Boa dragged Eva to the turnbuckles and ran back. Running forward to connect her knee into the back. Eva fell to the ground. My girlfriend got ready to set her up for a Slam, the move after Constrictor, both moves together was called Paralyzer. She got her knee in position and yanked Eva's foot back. She attacked somemore and we finally got out her daze.

Dean and I worked on pulling her off Roman was holding the rope open. When we finally managed, Dean slid out first. I handed a squirming and shouting Boa to Dean who held on tightly. Hopping over the barricade, I placed her over my shoulder and listened to her scream insults at Eva. After we were out of view, she went quiet and calm.

Roman, Dean, and I were quiet for a long time till we chorused,"Damn." We held out the 'a' for a while. She blushed, but a smile pulled on her mouth.

"Why did you-"

"And how did your-"

"What we're trying to ask is, what the hell was that?" I summarized.

She shook her head and walked ahead.

"Never. And I mean never. Get on her bad side. If you want to be happy and in love." Dean muttered, patting my back walking by. Roman agreed doing the same.

"Don't I know it." I said to myself. But it was a huge turn on. After adjusting slightly, I followed behind them.

* * *

Five months later, I finally managed to get her to act like herself. And I love her even more. She loves the same music I do, but likes groups like Likin Park, Breaking Benjamin, and sometimes Skillet. And she started showing her other emotions which is great so I know when to calm down the gang.

Her attitude has changed considerably. She's not so passive anymore, she actually makes her opinions with out being asked. And it helped with her wrestling career. She's actually rivals Dean on the mic. Her clothing style is almost like mine, except she shows her skin a little.

In fact, she's getting a new ring attire today. She wants it to be a surprise. And to make sure it stays that way, she let Sandra keep it till tonight. I knocked on our locker room door, which was pathetic if I say so myself, and shouted in,"babe! We gotta go!" We can't be late. This is Payback!

"I'm coming!" She snapped back, because that was the fifth time she said that.

Roman and Dean were smirking at the whole thing,"wow. All this for a new outfit? I'd hate to see how she acts on a date-night."

"Hardy-har-har, Ambrose. Jealous you don't have a man?" Boa's voice said from behind me.

I turned to say,"finally," but ,"fuck!" came out. She was wearing a camo crop top, black leggings, and combat boots. On her hands were gloves like mine, and a vest that was unzipped. Her hair was curled and up in a pony tail. She wore lip gloss and maybe mascara.

"_Soooo_?" She asked, twirling for us.

"If I weren't engaged I'd fuck you." Roman answered.

"Hell, I am tempted to take you from Seth and make you mine." Dean answered, teasing since she and him were definitely like siblings.

"Now for the opinion that matters." She said, half joking. Her eyes searched mine and I was too lost staring at her breast to answer. "Seth?" She asked, insecurity flashing behind her eyes.

"Fuck it." I breathed, kissing her roughly. I pulled her closer to me and she moaned when I bit her lip.

I faintly heard Cesaro, who was walking by shout out,"get a room!" I shot him a bird and apparently so did Boa cause he said,"like boyfriend, like girlfriend."

I was going to push her back in the dressing room when Roman and Dean shouted,"no! Just, no! We get dressed in their! We do not fuck in the dressing room!" They pulled us apart. I glared at them and we made our way to the hall so we could do our entrance. "The following match is a eight man, mixed tag team match. She zipped up the vest halfway before making her way down the stairs. I kissed her a bit longer than necessary.

"And their opponent, Evolution!" Their music went off and I watched Boa roll her eyes at Randy's quick look of shock. A glare on his face directed at her.

"And their diva, Eva!" We all looked at Boa. She looked like a kid on Christmas Day. Randy and I started off. We dominated, till Batista tagged in Eva. Eva was not please, she threw a bitch-fit. Boa took off the vest and made her way in. Loud cheers reached our ears when she took off the vest. Perverts.

"A new style for Boa. I like it." Lawler announced.

"It's weird. She has never really shown much skin before. That's what separated her from the slutty, bad divas and historical divas." Cole said. "But she is proving that her outfit doesn't matter. She is dominating."

Boa gave another clothesline. Eva managed to reverse one and knocked her down. Eva got read to back a dive off the top rope. But Boa rolled at the last second. Boa set her up for the constrictor, and Eva broke away. She ran over quickly to tag in Triple H. Boa glared and tagged in Reigns since he told us H was his. I placed my arm over a pouting Boa. She's mad she didn't get to do her submission hold.

She ducked under my grip, and I heard her yell in shock. I looked down and Eva had pulled her foot of the apron and on to the floor. Eva started knocking her down. And before I could help, Boa gained the upper hand. After Slamming her into the stairs, she grabbed Eva's hair and dragged her over to her section. "TAKE YOUR BITCH BACK! I DON'T WANT HER!" She threw her over to them.

She walked back over and flipped her hair, that came out the scrunchie, behind her shoulders. She got on the apron with an assist from me. She rubbed her chin, face scrunched up in pain before leaning against the ropes.

"You act like you didn't fight outside the ring." Dean laughed.

"Well, you know…"She shrugged with a smirk.

I grinned at her and kissed her quickly. Finally, Eva and her were set in the match again and this time, she set her up for the Constrictor. After ten seconds, Boa unwrapped her legs. I was confused, until I saw her getting momentum and bending her knees. Jumping over Eva and formed a perfect arc. Her back arched and she shot a mischievous look at me. Finally she slammed Eva down. **(Think RKO set up, except a slam.) **

Finally, Boa went for the pin.

One…

Two…

Three…

We quickly got in the ring and I hugged her. The absolute joy that came from her, broke my heart for what I'm about to do. Boa jumped up and kissed me. My arms wrapped around her thighs as I held her to me. After putting her down, the ref raised her arm.

This was her first victory for Payback. The ref raised her hand and Roman raised Dean's and Dean held mine, I held Boa's.

Randy shot me a look that said,"_you need to tell her_." I frowned, knowing I couldn't, but should.

Boa and I celebrated the best way we knew how that night.

* * *

Anna and I were in bed the following Monday. It was still early so we didn't get dressed. My arms were wrapped tightly around her and her hand was running through my hair. She looked up at me and giggled, I chuckled at her because she looked like a little kid.

It was a pretty rough round last night fueled by her insecurities sneaking up on her again. But, I guess it was for almost nothing because I had to tell her. "Um, babe?" I started, sitting up, bringing her with me.

"Yeah?" She rubbed patterns on my chest, making me want to relax, but the news made me tense.

"On-" A knock on the door sounded and Anne quickly put on my shirt from last night, and I put on boxers.

She opened it and immediately let out a squeal,"Ah! Hey, Bridezilla!" I saw her hug someone tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. But we have to talk about that attire Sunday. You looked sexy as fuck! And don't think I didn't see that look you gave Seth. I bet it was some good-"

"Hey, April!" I shouted, reminding Annie and alerting AJ that I was in the room. Anne came back with a bright face and AJ looked indifferent.

"Hey, Cole, how's this hag treatin ya?" April asked, before getting tackled. They had a fake wrestling match for a while and I refereed from the bed. I was not getting in that, girls were especially vicious. Boa won the match of course.

"Anyway, as I was saying a long time ago, I bet you to had some great sex. How are you still walking, let alone wrestling? From what I heard last night, you weren't really gentle."

"Oh my god!" Annalise blushed bright red, hands over her face. "What floor?"

"23." April said grinning. We were on 24. In my opinion, it wasn't that bad.

"Was I really that loud?" Her voice was a little muffled. I snickered and nodded.

"Does this answer my question,'yes, Colby, yes! I'm yours and only yours! Fuck me harder! Ooh, ooh! Yessssss!" She exaggerated slightly.

"Oh my god! Kill me now!" Anna whispered, diving under the covers for comfort. "I can't go out there! The whole roster heard me and I won't live it down!"

"Roman and Dean were cranky. I knocked on their room door instead of yours."

"HOLY-" She cut herself off and snuggled closer to my side from underneath the covers. "That's it. I'm never coming up from underneath these covers. I'm going to build my own civilization here."

I laughed and it choked in my throat when she pinched my butt. Another knock reached sounded on the door and a pissed of Anoa'i and Good walked in when April opened the door.

I shifted when they looked dead at me. Her hand that was resting on my hip fell slightly and over my crotch. I bit my lip.

"Damn it! You couldn't text a guy to let him know to take sleeping pills? I had a long night and it was even longer when I heard you fuck with a girl I consider my sister!" Dean started. Anna moved her hand up some to get it to rest on the area above my crotch. I felt her smirk on my side.

Roman glared at me and seethed,"I couldn't get any sleep at all. It was just gross to hear my "daughter" screaming out your name. I swear and hearing that idiot jacking off to the noise." She slid my boxers down a little and started sucking me off.

"Sorry." I stuttered out, hoping that the embarrasment would cover it.

"Yeah, you better be. That was the weirdest thing I've ever had to hear in my life and I hope it's the last. But man, I know how you feel about her. And I see the way she looks at you. Be cafeful with her." Anna stopped and listened to Joe. I could feel the smile on her face as she stopped and pulled off of me.

I sighed and thought of everything to get the boner away and continued when she pulled my boxers back up. "Yeah man. I know. She means everything to me. It would kill me to see her leave me or hurt."

"Yeah, hopefully you get to tell her that. But are you two using-"

"OK! I heard enough!" Thankfully, it was gone by then and she grabbed the covers off the bed. "I'm going to shower." Her face was hidden. She grabbed AJ and said,"you've seen me naked before. We gotta talk."

Just like that, the bathroom door shut and both men turned to me with eyes wide,"did she?"

"Every word."

"And she was-"

"Through the whole thing."

"That's why-"

"Yeah."

"She realizes-"

"Why she was hiding."

"Wow."

"Welcome to my world, gentlemen."

Both looked at each other before they busted out laughing. It took five to calm those idiots down, and ten for the door to open.

"Anna?" I called.

"No. April. She needs her suitcase." April came out of the bathroom and dragged her suitcase in. "You need more clothes. Time to go shopping."

"Like hell I will." Was angrily replied. Arguing could be heard and it was muffled when the door slammed shut.

"Did that just happen?" I asked, unsure.

Jon and Joe nodded. We laughed together that time. They became serious again. "So did you tell her?" Jon asked.

"I can't. I tried to, but April almost broke the door of the hinges when I tried."

"BRO! You have to tell her!" Joe hissed at me.

"Tell her what?" Lise asked, towel drying her hair.

She was dressed in a A Day To Remember shirt and black skinny jeans. She went to her other bag and grabbed a brush.

"Uh-uh-uh-" I stammered, they both glared at me and mouthed angrily at me. I did the same.

"Tell you that…" She sat down on my legs and handed me the brush.

"It's ok. I was only joking. You don't have to tell me anything. Now get started, Mr." I shakily got started and carefully went through the knots. I was lost in thought until she said,"babe, hold on, Mr. Anoa'i wants to play with my hair. He think he can do better."

I snorted,"good luck."

She grabbed the brush and sat at his feet. "Do your best." He accepted the challenge. And he yanked a bit to hard on a knot. She jumped and from that moment on, she went "child mode". She would squirm and fight. Joe looked ready to hit her with the brush.

"Wow." He said.

I snorted again and she came back to me. I turned the tv to something she likes and took over again. She was calm and distracted, not even flinching when I brushed through a special knot. "Just gotta bribe her." She shot me a bird not taking her eyes off of World's Smartest Inventions. She giggled at the Batter Blaster. Jon laughed with her. After I was done, I took a mental picture of her smile. For it would probably be the last in a while.

The three of us stood in the ring like soldiers. Boa pacing in front of us, rubbing her wrist like a female Dean. "Last week, my boys had done the 'impossible'." She said that word with a taunting tone. "They took down Evolution." Loud cheers erupted around the building. "And just a few minutes ago, we watched one of their members leave. Where does that leave the '_game_' now? To perish." If it wasn't for what I was about to do, I would kiss the woman. The way she talked and acted.

Dean said a few words too, but Evolution came out. I grabbed two chairs. He examined his sledgehammer,"I always have a plan B."

Just like that, I slam the chair into Roman's back. Dean and Boa backed away from me. I took Dean out next. After satisfied I took those two out, I turned to face my girlfriend. I stared at her for a minute, then stuck out my hand. Boa looked at it as if it were contaminated. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Looking around the ring and out the ring, she took it slowly.

I held the ropes open for her and watched her slide out. I grabbed the extra chair and we made our way to the Authority. Randy took the chair from me with his famous smirk. Triple H stood outside the ring with Boa in his arms. He broke character quickly and asked me with his eyes,"_you didn't tell her? Did you?_" I shook my head while looking at Dean and Roman.

When we were done, I wrapped an arm around Boa and she placed her face in my neck. She whispered three words for the first time since I met her,"I trusted you." My heart broke then and there. When we got behind the curtain, Anna took of running, sobbing could be heard as she did so.

"Anna!" I shouted. She ran faster. Randy and Triple H placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you tell her?" Randy seethed.

"I tried! But she always looked so happy. And earlier, I tried to tell her too, but AJ ruined it!"

"Man, I understand. She's starting to be her again, which means more sincere smiles. But I think you just fucked it all the way up. You better fix it, or co-worker or not, I will RKO you repeatedly till I am dead."

"I'd let you too." I hope she doesn't do anything drastic. After shooting a quick promo, we all went to search for Boa. I know we didn't have to wait drastically long since she has a match in two hours.

To be sure she was still here, I checked the car garage, and her car was gone. "SHIT!" I yelled, pulling out my phone and group calling Randy, Joe, Jon, Paul, and Stephanie. "Annalise is gone! Her car isn't here!"

A chorus of cuss words were directed at me, the situation, and themselves. They knew I would back out. "Ok. I'll go to the hotel and see if she went there." Randy said.

"I'll drive around Ontario and look for her car. If she's not found." I buckled up and turned on the car. Suddenly glad we took separate cars. Everyone else agreed to help. After a quarter after an hour, I found her car at a skyscraper. I saw a figure at the top. My heart stopped in my chest.

* * *

**Annalise's POV**

I can't believe I trusted Colby. That was the only thing that went through my mind. He swore he would tell me everything. But yet, he sprung that on me. I wasn't prepared for that. Not at all. If it was that one vow broken, who knows what will follow. Call me delusional, but I just don't know what to think anymore.

I was on my way to the hotel, till old thoughts and habbits came back. I looked over and saw the Landmark Place and pulled in the parking lot. I quickly walked in the building. From there, I took my time. I clicked the the button for the roof, and made my way out. I completely missed the camera crew that was following me. Apparently, WWE Divas are stalked outside the arena too.

I looked down at the people walking by. Not even sparing me a glance. I smiled an unamused smile. That is what made me come here in the first place. But that feeling of being alone will soon end. But what got me the most was that nobody would care.

I chuckled at myself reprimandingly. "He doesn't care. Just do it. It would be best if you did." I looked down. Just as I was getting ready to jump. Someone shouted out a panic,"stop! Please, stop!"

I whirled around and there he was. The one guy that I let down my defenses for was right there. I smiled a sad smile, a tear running down my face,"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Colby's POV**

My heart was rapidly beating in my chest as I saw her a few feet away from me and the edge of the building. I have to play my cards right, or I would lose the woman I loved.

"Baby, please, stop. _I'm_ sorry." I begged.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me. I trusted you, I put down my defenses, I let you in. I let myself fall for you. Those were _my_ mistakes."

I looked into her eyes and saw the same daze I saw in the damn hotel bathroom five months ago. "No, Baby. Those weren't mistakes. I made them feel that way because I broke a promise. I promised I would always be open to you, to protect you, to be there for you. And I broke it. That was my mistake. Baby, please, don't jump. It would kill me. It would kill everyone."

She turned, my heart stopping for a beat,"look down. No one is suspecting a 5'2", 105 pound nobody to be up on the roof of a beautiful building. They wouldn't miss me. No one will miss one of the most annoying, talkative, depressed, gullible loner on this planet. No one. And, Colby, you will find someone else. Someone more worthy, someone better. Someone not me."

"I don't anyone else! You're all I need, all I want. I don't care if you're talkative, I don't care if you're gullible, I don't care about any of the things you think are flaws. I love you for you. You have been the one who catches everyone else. But yet, when it's time for someone to return the favor, you stand at the edge of a cliff. Repeating you can't do it. But Goddamnit! You can! I know you can! Annalise, you have to take a leap. And during the leap, have faith. Because Randy, Jon, Joe, Stephanie, Paul, every last co-worker and myself included will catch you with open arms. I refuse to let you fall. Baby, take the leap into my arms. Please, I would die inside if you died. You know why? Because I love you."

The tears poured from my face and hers. She held my eyes as she thought about what she wanted. She looked like she was going back in forth in love and insecurity. Before finally, her eyes went blank.

My heart stopped as I watched the love of my life make a decision. I watched as my heart refused to beat as she fell. It stopped beating as she took a leap.

* * *

**The end! Haha no. A few more chapters then I'm done. **

**PLEASE READ:**

**I would like to take the time and be serious for a moment. For everyone who thought of suicide, it is not the answer. You may feel like you have no one, but in reality you do. There might be someone in your life who really liked you, but too shy to admit it. Or you may meet that one person who's day gets better when they see you. It may crush them if you just took a precious gift from yourself. Your life. You may feel like one human, but you could be that one human to change the world. Please think about this before you make any drastic moves like our dear Annalise. Cmpunkpuppylover, what you think? Good or nah?**

**Thanks to Wolfgirl2013 for the review, it was pretty sweet wasn't it? All the romance and love for one person. Hopefully this was even better for you. And Cybella for the favorite, I appreciate it. Please review, follow, and/or favorite. They help me improve and/or type faster and longer. Thanks to guest who wants to favorite and follow and are too shy to leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, I'm guessing that the last chapter was good? I just checked my email and BOOM! A bunch of reviews. So thank you to the following:cmpunkpuppylover-yeah, I hope I did save someone, Wolfgirl2013-heel Seth breaks my heart too, Pinayprincesa-he should have, but who want's to tell they're broken and almost fixed girlfriend that they're going to betray them? Not me, wwemicky-who by far had the best reaction. I could feel the worry from here-and, last but not least, caz21-thanks! Who could forget the favorites?:wwemicky, sammijo42589, and princessofdarkness2016! Y'all are so kind. Thanks! And the followers!:wwemicky, nikkiMac20, and princessofdarkness2016! I hope you enjoy sticking by this story!_**

**_Nothing else I really need to say. Except that I changed the title and summary. As you can probably tell! And, you can put away the tissues now, the story is almost to an end. There's not that much drama at the end of a book or movie. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! I only own my character, Annalise. And my plot for this story!_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Jon's POV(Ya thought I was going to start with Colby/Anna didn't you?)_**

We all sat in the office and waited for news. Colby shot us a quick text saying he found her attempting suicide. I paced back and forth, hands nearly pulling all my hair out.

I didn't have the perfect life. I didn't have much of a family. But when Anna just forced me into a hug, I had found a sense of peace and home. A lot more since I found wrestling.

Seeing her struggle to get through everything she's been through is tearing me apart. I don't know what would happen to me if I lost her. She's the only one that could stop me from doing anything rash and see right through the flaws. When I felt weak, she would let me fall into her lap and cry my eyes out, whispering words of strength. If I lost that, I was scared for who I would become.

Watching her bloom into a second me has made me proud. If I could have any sister, I'm glad it's her. She has sold being a lunatic fringe better than anyone ever could besides me. But she's getting there. I watched her become witty and sassy like I taught her, Joe was teaching her how to see the good in the bad, and Colby was teaching her how to love and trust.

I turned to look at the tv that somehow switched to a drama movie. "Really?" I scoffed,"what happened to-" I looked again and Colby was looking like he was begging with her. "Turn it up, Stephanie."

We watched the whole thing. Our hearts breaking with every word. Hope crossed our faces with the words Colby said. I started praying when Colby finished his speech.

Our hearts beat faster when we saw her decision.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie cried out. Tears pouring down her face.

I let loose a tear. _I love you, Anna._

* * *

_**Colby's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. The love of my life leaped. She leaped right into my arms. "You're ok. You're ok." I wrapped them tightly around her. Petting her head gently.

She sobbed into my chest harder,"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A flash got my attention. I turned and camera crew from WWE was filming this. This made me glare,"seriously? You all sat there and watched this, but you did nothing to stop her? What the hell is wrong with you people? I swear, if it wasn't for the fact I loved WWE, I would sue your asses. Come on, Anna, let's go."

I shrugged out my jacket and put her in it. I placed her into my car and we drove back to the arena. I led her into the arena and to the curtain. She looked confused, but as soon as she stepped through, we both saw our little group in the ring smiling. Stephanie was crying. The cheers shouted out,"We love Boa!" They kept chanting it over and over. Randy basically dived out the ring and ran to Anna. She hugged him tight. I heard her whispering,"I'm sorry" to him over and over like she did me.

After everyone gave her a hug, of course with everyone tackling Dean since he needs to keep his reputation-Triple H grabbed a mic. "I'm not speaking as Hunter. I'm speaking as Paul. Anna, we've known you for years, through Randy, and you know we love you. You know Steph and I care for you greatly. You know that we all care for you. Hell, even the fans." The crowd roared with more "We Love Boa!"

A gentle smile crossed her lips. "I know that now." She grabbed my hand and snuggled closer to me. "And thank you. I really appreciate it. I love you guys too. Including the fans." They clapped their hands loudly, cheering and screaming almost deafening us. "But, I came to agreement with my past. And Colby has volunteered to help me through it. Now that we have that, get out the ring. I want my match still."

Paul laughed and gave one last hug to Anna and she hugged back. Randy and Dean ruffled her hair as they went out the ring. Steph and Anna did the whole hug and kiss thing, while Roman patted her back gently. She jokingly rolled her eyes, because Roman has given her many hugs on stage.

She took of my jacket and handed it to me. Her ring attire already on. This time, it was black leather short-shorts with a black tank-top with a shield with the word believe in the middle.

A twinge of guilt went through me, but she smiled it off when Nattie's music went off. Before the bell rang, they both gave each other a hug.

"Friend against friend. This can't end up good!" King stated. But we all knew the real reason. They locked up for a minute before Nattie got the upper hand. Boa reversed her clothesline. Boa set her up for a diamond dust and got over Natalya. Up at two. I cheered Boa on as she fought Natalya. After twenty minutes, Boa was ready for the Paralyzer. Holding the submission hold for twenty seconds and positioned her for the slam.

She slammed her down and took a breather for a quick second. She pinned Hart down and got the win.

_Fire your guns,_

_ it's time to roll,_

_blow me away_

_I will stay unless I may_

_After the fall, _

_we'll shake it off_

_Show me the way._

Boa helped Nattie up and hugged her like all of her victims. I slid in the ring and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

When we went back to the garage-stopped many times for hugs-we had a discussion about what went on. I told her how I volunteered to tell, but I was afraid that would happen if I did. But we could see how that worked out. She kissed me softly.

"Baby, I don't care what happens in ring. I just want you to be honest with me next time. Hell, even a 'baby, someone's betraying y'all tonight!' would've been great. I wouldn't have said everything I said if I had known."

"Another thing about not warning you." I teased.

"Haha, keep it up you'll be using your hand for the rest of this month." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"You monster!" I gasped in fake horror. As she walked to the car shaking her head laughing, I snuck behind her and tickled her to death.

She bent forward some and giggled hard. "Ok! Ok! I tap out!" She tapped my arm repeatedly and furiously. I picked her up and almost made her sit on my shoulder. She was curled into a ball shrieking.

"I'll put you down when you admit I'm the most extreme, most handsomest, awesomest man in the history of man kind."

"Why would I lie?" She teased.

"Rude." I pouted.

"Fine, fine. Colby Lopez, you are the most extreme, most handome, awesomest man in man kind with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Aw. You're too kind." I set her down and kissed her gently. It escalated quickly and we drove quickly to the hotel.

* * *

**_Anna's POV_**

The following week came by quicker than I would've liked. We decided I would fake smile at him like I agreed with what he did, but in private, I would look upset. Steph, Hunter, and I were in their office waiting for Colby. When Seth stepped out the bathroom in a suit, Steph and I reached in our purses and pulled a bunch of bills out. I threw them a few at him and Steph threw them all.

Colby laughed at our reactions and spun. Not yet done teasing, I grabbed a nearby twenty and placed it in his jacket pocket. "Damn baby. You look sexy." I grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a deep kiss. I pulled away after he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mr. Rollins, look at you. You look like a true Evolution member." Triple H complimented, smirk on his face.

Seth put one on too and shook his hand. Steph placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. I almost got jealous and knocked it off him, but calmed down when I saw the familial affection.

"The fangirls will have a fit when they see you. I fear for my safety." I joked.

"I'll protect you."

"Funny, you said the same thing on our first date!"

"That's different."

"Of course. One's a movie, the other's real. I could get murdered because of you!"

"…I have no comment."

I smirked at him and fixed his tie and collar. "I like you in your vest." I pouted. "I got to openly stare at your arms. I really like you in a suit, because a suit makes everyone sexy. But your new ring attire…"I whispered the last part in his ear,"is orgasmic."

He growled quietly and kissed me passionately. My hands in his hair. He brought me closer to him and tightened his hold.

Steph cleared her throat,"young love!" I pulled away abruptly, blushing profusely; Seth moved his kisses to my throat. I was the true rebellious one. I never wore a dress or slacks and a blouse. I wore a botton up, red plaid shirt, white skinny jeans, and navy blue converses.

"I still can't believe the clothing department allowed you to wear that." Hunter brought up.

"Haha, I'm awesome." I teased.

We went back and forth till it was time for our promo. Steph and Triple H left to start Raw, and I went to make sure Seth new what he did to me with him in his attire. I unbottoned my jeans and grabbed his hand. I placed it under my panties. I was soaking through. We both moaned quietly and he rubbed harder. I kissed him roughly. He tore off my panties and dropped them somewhere. He quickly stuck three fingers in. I bucked my hips into his hand. Just as I was getting ready to jump from the egde, he pulled his hand out, licked it clean, and zipped me back up. "What you get for teasing." He whispered seductively, sucking a hickey onto my neck.

I groaned and and then I opened my eyes. I looked around for my panties, but I saw him shoving something in his jacket pocket. I hissed,"give it back!"

"Why? It's damaged." I glared at him. After I calmed down, the stagehand called us down. After he dramatically said that he wouldn't tell the fans why, I made myself quiet.

"She doesn't want to speak about it." Triple H said. "And that's fine. She doesn't have to, if she doesn't want to."

Backstage, Colby went to do something, I was barfing my brains out in Steph's office bathroom. Steph was holding my hair.

"Uh, Anna, I think you should go to the hospital. It's been five days you've done this."

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Probably just ate something." I snapped.

"Woah! Calm down! I was just suggesting." She apologized.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to worry anybody anymore than I have. I guess we can go tomorrow. I'll say it's a girls day out and invite April."

"Ok. Here, let's make you presentable again." She helped me stand up and I flushed the toilet. My legs were shaking a little bit, but other than that, I was ok. She helped me to the sink, I rinsed out my mouth and ran a hand through my hair. I sucked on a altoid and we walked out.

Seth was in the office looking me in worry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Tomorrow, Steph and I are going to take a girl's day. Maybe April too."

He kissed my forehead,"alright. Here, I brought you some water. You didn't have much time to chow down and drink."

I smiled at him,"you're the best." I opened it and drunk a lot of it.

"You gonna breathe?" Hunter asked.

I choked in the middle of swallowing and turned away. I wiped my mouth with my hand and glared at him. "FYI, I am super thirsty. Let's see how you do when you don't drink for most of the day."

He playfully mocked me. I shot him a bird and said,"Steph, come get your monkey and put him back in his cage."

"Be nice." She scolded us both.

Despite our good times, we could tend to have our bad times. Very bad times.

After Raw ended, we went to the hotel and I knocked on April's door.

She opened her hair a mess. I giggled,"bow chicka wow wow, chicka wow wow."

She glared at me and muttered,"hurry."

"Well, I need to go to the hospital tomorrow, and I don't want to alarm Colby. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with Steph and I to the hospital. With the descise of a girl's day."

She looked at me with slight worry,"yeah, sure. I'm ok with that. See ya tomorrow."

After going upstairs, I made my way to my room and changed into my sleeping clothes.

I played around on my phone and listened to Linkin Park. Colby walked in from the bathroom still in his suit and told me,"so, I do believe there was something I needed to finish. I couldn't get it off my mind at all. The smell of you, knowing your panties were in my pocket, knowing anybody could've seen them and known what we were up to."

He hasn't even touched me and I was affected. I moaned and dropped my phone. I grabbed him by the collar and forced him om top of me. "Fuck me."

-Sorry, don't mean to be a tease!-

Seth was still sleeping by the time I got up and showered. Hell, he was sleeping through the barf fest. I got dressed in my pants, blue long sleeved shirt and black boots. My hair, which was slightly longer, was curled and I don't wear make up.

After I grabbed AJ, we left to the hospital. Stephanie greeted us at the door.

"Are you ready?"

"Honestly? No." My heart was already beating five million beats per minute. "What if it end my career? Or what if it's something that makes Colby leave me? Or worse, what if it makes everyone leave me? I can't be alone again." I was hyperventalting.

They sat me down and calmed me down.

April hugged,"no matter what, I'll be by your side. And I'll get Phil to kick Colby's ass if he does leave you."

"Same goes with my husband. No matter the storyline. We've said it before. We love you." Steph kissed my forehead like only a sister could.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came out,"Ms. Annalise Orton?" A bunch of people looked at me in realization and we hightailed it into the hall before they could take pictures.

"Too close. Way too close." I huffed.

The doctor ran some test and I had to leave quickly. I gave them my number and all that jazz. On the way out, I heard a little girl squea. "BOA!" I turned and a cute little girl in a wheel chair was grinning up at me. She was attached to a IV.

"Hey little cutie. What's your name?" She couldn't be older than five.

She giggled at me,"I'm named after you!"

I looked at Steph and April taken aback. "You were?"

"Yeah! My mom said you were an inspiration to her. You gave her strength when she needed it the most."

I smiled at the little girl in tears. "Tell your mom I said thank you."

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked cutely. A nearby nurse handed me a piece of paper.

"I can do you one better." I took the sharpie and signed her IV bag. "Little Anna, don't stop fighting. You say I'm a hero, but you're one to me instead. Love, Big Anna."

The little girl squealed in delight and I hugged her as tight as possible without hurting her. "Whatever you're going through, I know you can get past it." I kissed her cheek.

AJ and Steph signed papers instead of what I did. She waved be good bye as we made our way out.

"That was more than I bargained for. It was just so…" I had tears pouring down my face.

"See…you do matter." Was all AJ whispered.

I smiled softly. The rest of the day was spent unwillingly shopping. Coming back into the hotel, I dropped the bags and fell face first on the bed.

I could feel Colby's stare. "Looks like you had fun."

"Kill me now. I can't return it cause April and Steph has the receipts." It came out muffled, but he learned the language since I frequently do this position.

He was laughing at my misfortune. "Do you want to use your hand? Cuz I'm good. There's an adult store full with toys for girls."

He went quiet immediately.

"Heh-heh-heh. Looks who's laughing now." I mocked crankily. Colby kissed the skin uncovered on my neck gently. He took off my boots and tucked me under the covers.

"You woke up early. Get some more sleep." All humor was gone. He placed a hand on my cheek.

I grabbed it and pulled,"lay with me."

"Ok, Babe. Just sleep." He got comfortable next to me. I laid my head on his chest enjoying his heart beat and let darkness take me.

* * *

**Colby's POV**

The next week, we were waiting on _Anna_ this time.

"Come on, Babe! I'm sure you look fine!" I shouted at the door.

"No! I look stupid!"

"You'll look great!" Hunter tried.

"I look like a club and the color black got frisky and had me."

It was my turn to crack up laughing, choking on air. Steph grinned too.

"What an active imagination." Steph said. "But you look perfect. I mean, when we got it at the store you looked great. I swear you do. Anyone who says otherwise can fuck themselves. And, Hunter or Colby will give you their jacket to cover yourself with!" Stephanie tried to reason.

The door slowly opened, and Anna poked her head out, her hair down and curled, light make up on her face. "Promise?" She looked at Hunter and I.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die." Paul answered.

She sighed and said one more thing,"promise not to laugh?"

"We swear." We answered in unison.

The door opened all the way and I had to restrain myself from pushing her back in, lock the door and have my way with her.

Her dress was black and stopped mid thigh with ruffles flaring out. It was strapless and had a sweetheart dress line. Under it, she wore white leggings.I only know cause my sister taught me. Worst three hours of my life.

She put on her black hightop converses and a gold bracelet with onyx stones.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Colby loves it." Hunter said.

She blushed and looked down, squeaked and looked up quickly. I guess she saw the boner. I walked up to her and kissed her till I was out of oxygen.

"Damn, you look sexy." I whispered in her ear. Pushing her back in the bathroom.

"No! You will not ruin my masterpiece!" Steph scolded. Pulling Anna away and applying red lipstick.

We both pouted. Anna grinned mischeviously.

"I think she put too much on. Do you mind helping me get it off?"

I grinned back,"if I must." I made way to wrap my arms around her, only for Paul to seperate us.

"I don't feel like watching porn in the office." He stated.

We pouted again. The show started and went by rather quickly. Soon came the time for our interview.

We watched Roman's and Dean's promo.

"Seth, you're the scum of the earth." Roman started.

I grinned and shrugged, flattery on my face. Boa grinned proudly.

"You dragged the girl we called sister with you. But we're not mad about that. We don't get in the way of love. We would rather see her happy than on an angry rampage."

When she thought I wasn't looking, her face dropped and her eyes filled with brotherly love.

"Seth, there's three things you don't do in life. You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't stab your brothers in the back!"

I rolled my eyes and Boa's hand on my arm tightened subtly, I almost didn't feel it.

"Don't listen to them, babe. They're feeding you lies." She said, smiling up at me.

"I know." I muttered speeding away. Her face morphed into one of pain and torture. She wiped a tear away and the camera shut off.

"Ya did great!" I complemented. She smiled up at me.

Anna and I were kissing again before my music went off. She pulled away when the stagehand stopped us. She wiped my mouth with my handkerchief.

I wrapped an arm around her waist. She murmured to me subtly,"you know they fucked up your theme music, right?"

I laughed at her statement. She had a fake smile on her face as she said that. "Only the beginning!" I defended.

"That's what I meant." She said back. "Colby, there's something I've been trying to tell you, but you're always-"

I cut her off with a peck,"we'll talk later. We have to go out there."

"It's important." She said hurriedly, but I was already pushing us out.

She sighed and put on a fake smile, which she's alarmingly still great at.

I helped her up the stairs and opened the ropes for her. Her blush hasn't gone down from the reactions she got for being in a dress. I unbottoned my jacket and she shook her head, shy smile on her face.

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. Her feet was using the third chair as a foot rest. But she kept her legs closed. A hand was resting on her stomach and she was a little tense.

"It's nice for you to join us." Cole said.

I nodded,"great to be here."

"You look great, Boa." Cole said, not in a flirty tone.

"Thanks, Cole." She smiled at him, her slight dimple showing.

"So, previously, you betrayed your brothers-"

"Business partners." I snapped.

We got through the interview tensely from there.

"So, Mr. Rollins, you called your former team 'business parteners'. If Boa hadn't joined you, would she be just a business partner?"

We both tensed at this question. She turned to face me in question. I glared at Cole.

"Yes." I answered. She shot out of my lap and turned to glare at me. Gasps were filled in the arena. They shouted,"what?"

"Yes, because then I would have to tear her down, break her spirits until she finally joined me and The Authority. But I would still love her like I do."

"WHAT?" The crowd shouted. Much like Boa was going to say, but they timed it right.

"So, you would have gone and broke every promise you made? Only to go back and try to fix my trust?" The fire in her eyes was undeniable. '_What_!'

"It's not-"

"If that was the case, you should've let the Wyatts take me. But instead, you led me on!" '_What_!'

"Baby, I-"

"Come closer and I will slap you with this mic!" The fans cheered her on, I shuddered remembering when she slapped Eva. By then, she already mended that bridge off-screen, so she didn't put too much force.

But she's really pissed at me, and I'm sure she would have broken my jaw.

"Boa, you know I love you. I do. But, I can't live without you in my life. And I'd try anything to get you to see things in my point of view. I would've! But I will never ever let someone try to get you when I clearly want you more than anything. I'll never regret that day. Ever." I looked into her eyes and I saw the fire go out behind her eyes.

She dropped the mic and wrapped her arms around me. "Would you really slap me with the mic?" I whispered.

She snorted and nodded. "Yeah."

"Rude." I retorted. "Now that that's out the way." I stated and loosened my tie and handed the jacket to Boa. "I said my piece."

"Um, but, Seth…"She said softly. I was getting myself pumped up and in the middle of her calling my name again, I snapped,"what?"

Her eyes widened in fear. She stuttered out words I'd never thought I'd hear.

She fumbled out the ring and passed by Dean and Roman, both looking her up and down. She flicked the off while flipping her hair. But I'm sure they saw the distress. Making what should be a beating a lot worse. Both came in the ring and the lights flicked off and then back on. The Wyatts were in the ring ready to strike. After screaming at them, I made my way up the ramp as they both fought the Wyatts.

I saw John run down the hall and to the curtain, I was running to find Anna. "WHO'S SEEN ANNALISE?"

Some girls and guys pointed to the girls restroom.

I heard crying and comforting words being said. Anna's voice came out muffled.

I busted in and there was Anna on the floor crying, AJ beside her, whispering words.

"Let me talk to Anna. Alone." I begged.

She glared and left at Anna's ok. I locked the door behind her. I sighed,"I'm sorry. I was pumping up, my character full blast, and I snapped."

"It's my fault. But I thought you should know."

"How long have you known?"

* * *

**_BAM WHAT THAT JUST HAPPENED! NO SHE DIDN'T; YES SHE DID!_**

**_Lol, something is on it's way to ruin the plans of our favorite couple. Should I do more sensitive Dean and or nah? Also, this story is coming to a close. Only a few more chapters. How many of y'all are up for a sequel?_**

**_Don't answer yet. Next chapter, I'll add some Colby/Anna fluff and a little bit off romantic times. I won't tease as much this time. ;D Lol. I'm just being goofy. Anyway, I'm damn serious about Seth and his attire. When I saw him in that suit I was ready to make it rain up in this camp! But I'm broke. :P I can make it hail though with pocket change. _**

**_Reviews make me type longer and faster. Follows and favorites make me stay up at night and type, and helps me correct mistakes._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Colby's POV**

"I've know for a week. I kept trying to tell you."

"But I never listened." I chuckled, feeling like a shitty boyfriend.

She turned into the stall. Before I could come after her, the door locked and she started puking.

"Babe…"I tried.

"I don't want you to see me like this." She said heaving.

I sighed. I wanted to see her, to hold her. I never thought this could happen.

"So what now?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, leaning against the stall.

I heard the toilet flush. "I don't know if you want the baby or not. I know it wasn't planned. But I'm keeping her. Whether you like it or not. If you leave me…I'd understand."

"I'd rather you slap me with the microphone than leave you. Especially with my child in you. Wait. Did you say her?"

The door opened,"yes. It's a she. It has to be." She brushed her way past to wash her hands. AJ must've been prepared, because Anna reached into a bag-that she didn't have before-and pulled out a tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Really?" I chuckled.

She shrugged.

"On to important topics. It's a boy. Because after he's out, I plan on giving him a little sister to protect." Nothing wrong with a little flirting.

She tightened her mouth around the tooth brush a smile on her lips. She spat out the paste and laughed.

"Uh-huh. Or, a little brother and a older sister so it can be much more adorable. Then, I'd officially claim him Momma's Boy and he shall be mine forever." She teased.

"Not if I teach him to be a man." I shot back.

"Even better. A girl loves a man. But if I keep them from marriage, then I'm fine. He's going to be a heartbreaker." She was really thinking about it.

"No. His momma is." I laughed at her playful glare.

"Haha. You want a girl too so you can make her Daddy's Girl and raise her to stay away from boys." She smirked.

"As far as I'm concerned, she will only be around males that are considered family." I was dead serious on the matter.

She smirked again and wiped off the make up and put away her tooth brush.

"Let's go." She suggested, placing an arm through mine.

"Let's." I walked out with our hands entwine.

She leaned on me with a smile on her face. I grinned at her and everyone just looked at us. I shrugged and kept walking before I stopped.

"Wait…" She looked at me confused. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" I shouted, wrapping an arm around her, the news sinking on me fully. Anna laughed and nodded. I spun her around and gave her a kiss.

Cheers sounded through the hall and every other place. "Congrats." Triple H said.

I smiled and Randy appeared out of no where.

"Well, you two are getting very serious." He glared at me mainly. "If you ever-and I mean now especially-hurt her, I will murder you."

"So will everyone else." I replied automatically.

"Well, then…"He put me in a man hug. "Welcome to the family. Let me hug the girl who's carrying my niece."

"HA! I told you!" She stuck her tongue out at me, which I did the same. She wrapped Randy up into a big hug. "Love ya, Randy."

He laughed and set her down. Joe and Jonathan came back stage. They took a look around and asked,"what we miss?" John was just as confused.

"Not much. Just that you two are uncles. No big deal." She shrugged.

They nodded and walked off. We snickered as John winked at us. "Congrats."

"WAIT! WHAT?" They came back around the corner and looked at Anna wide eyes.

"We're-"

"Yep." We answered.

"And you-"

"Last week." Anna answered.

"So that's what-"

"Yep." We answered together.

"We were ready to-"

"Kill me for my shocked reaction." I brushed off.

"And did you really-"

"Yes. Middle of a promo and yes, I threatened to slap him with the mic." Anna answered.

"Wow." They muttered.

I got a strange sense of Déjà Vu. I know this happened before. I shrugged it off and watched them wrap their arms around her.

I could be wrong, but I thought I saw Jon let a tear slip. Call me crazy. He held on a little longer.

"Cole…can we make Jon god father?" She whispered to me later that day. We were both naked and cuddled close. Her head was on it's usual perch on my chest, my arm resting on her thigh, caressing her stomach.

She wasn't looking up at me, but at my hand. Something tells me it's not for a significant reason. I sighed and sat up a little,"what brought this on?"

"Well, if one day, you get hurt out in the ring, and I somehow slip into old habits, I want her with my second trust man. I love Jon. He's the best non-related brother I have."

I smiled at her,"look at me Baby. Nothing would make me happier. Jon's a good guy and he will make sure he-she,"I corrected at her tensing up. "He'll make sure that she has a polar opposite childhood from his."

I watched her lean up and kiss me. "I love you." She said. It's the first time she actually said it. I say it all the time, but she's too shy.

I kissed her again. "I love you too." I rolled us over and pinned her. I kissed my way down her neck and stopped at her stomach. "Hey, Baby. I know you probably can't here me from the greatness that is your mom's insides-"slap to the head,"but I want you to know, that I love you too. I don't know who you are yet, but I know you'll be loved just as much. You'll have everyone wrapped tightly around your finger. And if you ever meet a bully, just remember you come from a line of wrestlers that will kick their behinds. Your mom might be skeptical about how she'll be, granted she may be inexperienced, but you'll make her into a great mother. Just as you will make me a great father. I love you. Good night. Don't give your mom too much trouble in the morning. I love you so much already. Don't ever forget it." I kissed her stomach softly and imagined soft little kicks being placed on my face.

I wrapped my arms around Anna and let sleep take over after a final kiss.

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

I was biting my lip uncermoniously and pulled at the creases in my purple shirt. Today was the day I broke the news to everyone on PPV.

My music sounded off, Seth let me do this on my own. I stood in the middle of the ring, in my usual attire before Shield: denim skinny jeans, grey converses with a double tongue-first flap down to show the purple, and a purple shirt. Loud cheers came when I lifted my mic.

"Hiya, Boston!" I greeted with a goofy grin. "As many as you know, I rejoined the group I never thought I would have to face again. But boy was I wrong." I looked around the crowd. "But, I owe Seth my life. He saved me, the least I can do, is support him. Even if it means turning my back on my '_business partners'_. I appreciate what they said about me. Not only did y'all let me go for Seth, you guys willing let me betray y'all. So I'm in your debt too."

Steph broke up this moment by appearing on the screen,"what is this about, Boa? I mean, sure you worked with them, but you only knew them for five months."

"It's not about how long you knew someone. It's about how much support and love you recieve. And from them, I get a lot more than The Authority could. Seth, I love you and all, but be serious. If Triple H let Batista go, how long will it be till he lets you go? It's all about adapting apparently. But sometimes, adaption is dangerous. That's why I have to leave Stephanie. Because of your precious, adapt or persish bullshit. I have to do both."

"What does that even mean?" She hissed at me.

"I'm pregnant." '_What_?'

"What? You're pregnant? Does Seth know about his precious girlfriend being pregnant."

"Yes. And I'll be damned before I let you anywhere near my baby. I don't want your bitchiness to rub off on her." '_What_?'

Seth music hit. "Hold up, hold up." He came in the ring and stood beside me. "First off, Stephanie, you lay off my girlfriend. She has her own views on things. Last thing we need is a feud in between us. Second, we had a talk about this, babe. We said it was a he. Third, I thought you went willingly. Because you love me."

"Babe. I do. I do love you. But I was so confused. Then, I saw Dean and Roman. They both looked at me, begging with their eyes for me to join you. So I won't be harmed. Hell, look at how that turned out. I'm torn between staying and leaving to be with my brothers. But the stress isn't needed. So, I'm leaving."

"Oh, you're gonna walk away? Just like that?" She laughed unamused,"not without a final match. You vs. Nikki Bella. If she wins, Brie can come back any time she wishes, but if you lose…"She took a deep breath, her nose crunching slightly, cocky smirk appearing,"you're fired. And it starts now."

Seth grabbed my arm, looking at me in worry. I brushed him off gently and put my hair up.

_You can look but you can't touch_.

Nikki came out with a mic,"B, you know I'm sorry. Congrats on being pregnant, but I want my sister back."

"It's all good. Come here." I said. I pulled her into one of my famous hugs. "That's for you." I pulled her into another one,"That's for Brie." I lifted my hand and she high fived me,"that's for her too. I'm proud of her slapping the daylights out of Stephanie." She hugged me again.

The match started and we locked up. She avoided as many stomach blows as possible. I smiled at her in thanks everytime. She shook it off and tried to set me up for a Bella Buster, I avoided it, and clotheslined her. I threw her into the turnbuckles and took a running start, getting ready to drive my knee in her back, she moved and my face hit it instead. She dragged me to the middle and pinned me.

I kicked out at one. I kept gave her an arm twist ropewalk chop and watched her fall down. I pinned her and she kicked up at two. I sighed and helped her up. I got her set for a Constictor. "Sorry." I whispered. She shook her head. I counted to fifteen and let her go to do a Slam.

"One…Two…Three."

I brushed off my music immediately. I helped Nikki up again and hugged her. "Stephanie…listen here you psychotic bitch. It's one thing to mess with my career, but it's another to mess with Nikki's. If you really think that this match was going to solve anything, you're wrong. If I come back, watch your back. And Nikki, I'm sorry. Tell Brie that I miss her like crazy. You were great tonight and I'm sure she's proud of you like I am. I'm sorry again." I hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault." She wheezed out. "If you do come back, just know, I'll be there to help kick but." I smiled.

"You can't tear us apart Stephanie. Not when we have so much in common." I taunted her. My music blared in the arena, and we both held our hands up. Seth looked gobsmacked. His face read,"_if_?"

I rolled out the ring with Nikki and I made my way to Seth. He took my hand, kissed me, and dragged me up the ramp basically.

* * *

**Colby's POV**

I forced her into my locker room and immediately asked,"if you come back?"

"Yes. A child is a lot of work. We just can't let him or her grow up without a parent."

"They won't. We'll tag them along."

"And let them get involved in this? I don't think so. It's a dangerous place. You never know what going on in creative's minds. They seem to think everything is a good idea."

"So we leave them with someone we trust the most."

"I would agree, but look how you turned out." She seethed right back. I didn't think, my mind was blank filled with rage. I slapped her and her face snapped to the right. Her face was shocked and her eyes filled with tears.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I-"

She shook her head and grabbed her bags,"maybe you aren't ready to be a parent just yet. Don't worry. You'll only see me for your matches and promos. I swear." With those words, she sped out the room.

What had I done?

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Roman and I were making our way down the hall to congradulate Boa on her win and to talk to her about her promo, but we crashed into someone. By we, I mean I.

"My bad-" I looker down just as she looked up. "Anna?"

She lunged herself at me and cried. My arms wrapped around her easily. This never happened before. It's always the other way around. And I don't like it one bit. Whoever made her cry better pray I don't see him.

"Anna, what's wrong." She didn't say anything. She just sobbed harder. Joe looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Annie…"she flinched at that nickname. Joe quickly backtracked,"Anna, what's wrong." She mumbled something in my chest. I rubbed her back gently. "You know you have to leave my chest for us to understand you right?" She chuckled, but a hiccup interrupted.

She pulled away slightly and looked down,"Colby doesn't want me to leave for our child. We fought. And…" I placed my hand on her cheek. She hissed and flinched, her left cheek was warmer than the other.

I pulled my left hand away and a hand bruise was already forming. "SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted. Joe looked at the cheek too and he hissed in displeasure. He was going to get it at our match tonight.

"No…"She begged, like she was reading my mind. "I deserved it. I touched a sore subject for him and he snapped."

"Don't ever say you deserve any type of abuse again. Ever." Joe said darkly, pulling her into a hug.

"Your rooming with us tonight." She didn't have a chance to object. I grabbed her bags and led her to our locker room. She sat on the couch and Roman gave her a worried look before looking at me. I just gave him my "Imma kill somebody" face. Roman nodded and went to catering to get her some food.

When I went out to my Money In The Bank match, I made my punches harder for Seth, making him feel my rage for him hurting Boa. When I came back in the locker room, Boa had brought her feet on the couch, arms curled around them, shoulder resting on them. Her eyes were glued to the screen, but you could see the blank look. Roman sat across from her, looking defeated.

Her plate looked barely touched.

"She only ate enough for the baby, that's it." Joe sounded defeated too.

"I swear, the jackass will pay." I hissed it darkly.

Anna winced from the couch,"no. My fault."

I glared at her,"time to get you outta here. Some of the divas permufes are getting to your head." I picked her up bridal style and took her to the hotel. I placed her down and she gripped my hand.

"Don't leave me. Please." She begged. Her eyes looked sad, broken even. I lied down next to her and kissed her cheek.

The next morning, she looked like herself. She was bubbly and moving around. But something was off about her. I looked her up and down and saw her jeans and shirt. It stopped a little below her elbow. Her eyes were filled with some type of fake emotion. Joe seemed to not catch it. But I did.

When he left to get breakfast, I pulled her onto my lap. "Wassup?"

"Nothing, Jon. I just bounced back."

"Bullshit. I can see the fake emotion in your eyes. You've gotten sloppy at faking emotions."

"I just don't want to worry y'all. I saw the distress look in your eyes." She answered, looking down at her hands.

I sighed and lifted her head,"how's the cheek?" I gazed at it in disgust and she shrugged.

"It'll be fine." I could tell she was lying, but I let it go.

"I'm still going to kill Colby. He took something from you with that slap didn't he?" I was still pissed at him. I grabbed the keycard and a bucket. I went to the ice machine and she frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is, he slapped me, I left, told him he wouldn't have to see me only for promos and anything work related. Maybe also told him he might not be ready to be a father. I was upset." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"You were right to do so." I said, filling in the bucket. "The little shit deserved it after what he did. I can understand things work related, but hurting you in real life? He's giving me more and more reason to be vicious on the show."

I led her back to the room and sat her onto the bed. "Yeah. I saw the match, despite my daze. I thought I told you not too."

"You tell me a lot if things." I smirked, placing a bag full of ice on her cheek. She flinched away from it. I rolled my eyes and went to grab a towel. "Besides, it's not like Creative would care, it only made wrestling seem more real." I placed the towel on her cheek.

She held it to her and looked into my eyes,"you are the sweetest man on Earth when you want to be." I blushed slightly as she gave me an one arm hug. "You're the best brother anyone can ask for. Besides Randy and the other Ortons'. That's why…Seth and I wanted you to be the godfather of our child."

I pulled back,"are you shitting me?"

She shook her head and back pedaled,"you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be a great idea because I thought you would take care of her better than anyone because of your past. I mean you don't-"

I cut her off,"shut up and hug me. Of course I will. I'll take extra care of her amd makes sure she feels the love that I didn't till now."

She hugged me tightly and smiled against my shoulder,"you're the best. Thank you." I wiped the tears from her eyes and Joe chose that moment to walk in.

"What did I miss?" He asked, looking at us in our sibling moment.

"Nothing. Just me becoming a godfather."

I watched Ann run up to Joe. "Oh. Waffles. Do you have ex-" Before she could finish the sentence, he held up a bunch of syrup packets.

"You know me so well. How bout yogurt and sausage and apple juice?"

"I'm glad they offer food carts." He reached in the hall and pulled in the food cart.

Everything and more was on it. "It's like you get me. You should marry me instead." She joked. "It's like you were made for me."

"Ha-ha. No. I love my fiancée and daughter."

"I guess it's time to test the ropes out on your fiancée." Anna rolled her eyes after saying that. "But your little girl is mine. She is too cute!" After that was out, she stuffed a drenched pancake in her mouth. I made a face of disgust and ate a plain waffle.

"Nah. I had her first."

"How bout we let her decide?" She fired back, smile on her face.

Joe snickered and we watched her attack her food. She downed the apple juice and sat back in bed, nibbling on a piece of -stolen-bacon.

"Must you still my food?" I asked grumpily, moving to get it back.

She moved out the way,"the baby gets what the baby wants!"

I pouted at her and she smiled. Before it went away,"but right now, it's learning not to trust hotel foods. And don't let your eyes be bigger than your stomach." She ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

The sound of her upchucking reached our ears. We both pushed away our food.

"You ok, Baby Girl?" Roman asked, knocking on the door.

"I don't know! Ask me when the bile in my throat dissapears!" Even puking she's sarcastic. He shot me a look.

"Open the door so we can hold your hair and stuff." I joked lightly.

She laughed but stopped to vomit in the toilet. "I hate you! Stop making me laugh!" Wow. Mood swings.

A knock on the door interrupted us. We opened the door and I had to stop myself from pounding his face in.

"Leave, Colby."

"I know what I did was wrong. I know that I don't deserve her in my life anymore after what I did. But I just want to talk to her. I just want to apologize. Is she here?"

"If she was, why should we? What would you tell her?" I knew full and well that she wouldn't talk to him if we agreed to let him in. So I used her silence in the bathroom to my advantage. After making sure she stopped I let him continue.

"I would tell her that I am really sorry. And I know she wouldn't listen to me because I keep breaking and making promises. And I broke the main one. I swore to never hurt her. But God! I struck her with my hand. That's worse than anything I can imagine. I just freaked out because I just imagined us wrestling together for a long time. And I wasn't ready to let her become a wife I barely see. Yes. I said wife. Someday, I hoped to marry her. But I fucked up. I just wanted to let her know that, even though she will kick me out of her life, doesn't mean I won't try to come back in her life and our child's life too. I love them too much to let them slip through my fingers. Bad choice of words right now. I don't deserve my hands anymore. I don't deserve to wrestle. I wish I could touch her, even for a second. But I don't deserve her touch. I feel like utter shit."

He fell to the ground and leaned his back against the doorway. "I just miss her so Goddamn much! It's only been ten hours. But the last face I saw was her teary eyes, my hand print on her face, hurt and shock and disappointment was there too. I want nothing more than to go back in time and put tears of joy in her eyes, place my hand lovingly on her face instead, and put happiness and a good shock and pride on her face instead. Why am I such a god damn idiot?" I watched him start crying in the middle of his speech.

I heard a soft thud, letting me know she heard everything, her soft sobs could be heard in the bathroom.

"She's in the bathroom. Tell her that." I moved aside and let him in. He stood up unsure and in disbelief. He shakily made himself in the room.

"Princess, open up!" I watched as the door opened a little. I stepped aside and let Colby in. I grabbed his arm as he passed me. "Fuck this chance up, and it will be the last time you see her alone."

I let it go and watched him nod,"understood." He looked me in the eyes and slowly made his way in. I watched the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I forgot this! HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY TO ALL AMERICANS OR ANYONE ELSE WHO CELEBRATES IT! I ALSO TOTALLY FORGOT SHOUT OUTS! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! So here they go!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_princessofdarkness2016!_**

**_wwemicky!_**

**_And lauraxxx! _**

**_It is a known fact I love reviews! I also love follows and favorites! Which I have one of each. My follow goes out to SethRollinsGirl. Nice name. I think Boa Orton would disagree though. Lol. :) ;) And my favorite goes out to lita4277!_**

**_Just remember: Reviews help me type longer and faster, follows help me correct my chapters, and favorites give me energy to write!_**

**_Chapter six review goes out to wwemicky! I love your reviews. They're always something. Unique definitely. Chapter 6 favorite goes to caleb's babe._**

* * *

**_Anna's POV_**

I sat near the toilet, my back against the tub. He sat in front of me at the door. I looked at him, my eyes blank just taking him in. His once neat persona was ruined. He was dressed in a wrinkled band shirt, messy black jeans, and his hair was a mess. Like he ran his hands through it over and over tugging it at the ends. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his crying episode. I can't imagine myself looking any better.

He looked relaxed, but tense at seeing me. "Annalise," he breathed out. Looking content just looking at me. I brought my knees to my chest and placed my head on them. He scooted to me on his knees. He brought a hand out to touch my cheek-oh how I craved to feel his warm hand anywhere on me, but stopped and pulled his hand back. But, he wouldn't, his eyes glued to his mark on me with disdain. I hate to say it, but I couldn't let him touch me again, not till I see I get my weight of my shoulders.

"Annalise, I know that-"

His head snapped to the right.

He touched the cheek that I slapped and he bowed his head,"I know I deserved thaf, but, I shouldn't have I done it in the first place. I'm s-"

"Shut up." I hissed. I attacked him in a hug. We both started crying and sobbing. "Never. _Never_. _**Never**_ again. Or I will disaapear from you so fast." It would be less threatening if tears weren't coming from my eyes. "I'm not going to lie, it broke me, Colby. Out of everything you could have done! You broke the number one promise."

He clung to me tighter,"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me, Baby. Please don't. You're everything to me. I couldn't sleep, eat, move, or function right. You're the air I breathe, and the gravity to keep me grounded. I need you in my life. Please don't leave me. Please."

Never have I seen Colby so insecure in our relationship. I haven't. It's always me. I'm the crying person, and he was the shoulder. Now it's vice versa. "Tell you what." I brought his head up to look me in the eyes. His normally gorgeous brown eyes were dark and dull, but shining with tears. "Help me, help you. And you help, help me."

He nodded. He tried to kiss me and I turned my head,"vomit breath."

"Right now, you could have three years of morning breath, garlic breath, and onion breath, but it won't stop me from kissing you." He sounded so earnest and desperate to kiss me.

"Ok. I warn-" he kissed me gently cutting _me_ off.

"I love you. And if you want to retire after giving birth, I'm happy. Just stay with me on the road. I love having you there."

"Of course I'll stay. I love you too." He kissed my forehead and got up.

"Stay with me. We aren't going to do anything. I just want to hold you."

I nodded my head and he picked me up bridal style. He opened the door and I grabbed my bag that held the essentials.

I waved goodbye to the guys and they gave me a gentle smile. For the first time in a while, we didn't have sex. We didn't make love. We cuddled close and just let the peace overcome us and slept.

* * *

Nine months later, Seth had a match against Dean, seeing as Dean made him lose the contract. I was at commentary with Cole and JBL and Lawler. I was making this comment,"Seth is a talented guy. He knows his opponents and can analyze their movements. But Dean is unpredictable. He's _the lunatic fringe_. No one can get a good read on him. I hate to say it, but this match is anyone's game."

"Funny you say that. Calling him unpredictable. Nine months ago, you were like Dean. Unpredictable and crazy. Oh! A Dirty Deeds from Ambrose! I mean, you challenged Stephanie-our boss-and you are causing a week link in your group."

"I don't mean to be a copy-cat, but _she_ is just a business partner. She takes her power for granted and I bet it's safe to say, it was better when she wasn't in charge. Let's be honest, it's only a matter of time before she turns on Seth and her baby Triple H will knock Seth out with his sledgehammer. And I'll be waiting with a weapon of my own. Now let's stop talking about that bitch, it's making my baby hurt me-EEEE." It wasn't her, my water broke.

"Lawler, JBL, Cole. My water just broke. Call the match off! Now! SETH ROLLINS! GET YOUR ASS OUT THAT RING! THE BABY'S COMING! I swear Dean Fucking Ambrose, if you do some goddamn cheap shot, I will castrate you."

I got myself up and Rollins suddenly picked me up and ran me out. He sat me down out of the car and pulled on a shirt. He went to the driver side and left without me. I dialed his number. Thirty seconds later, he came back.

"Really?" I asked amusement coming off me in waves before a contraction. "Uh."

"Yeah, yeah. Just breathe. In and out."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK I'M DOING? Oh my god…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry." I started sobbing.

"Babe, calm down. It's ok. I forgive you. Just do what I do. In and out." He breathed with me and soon we were on our way to the hospital.

"Somebody help! She's giving birth!" Nurses flooded all around me placing me into a wheel chair.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in my room trying to comfort me. I think Randy was telling me to calm down.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO GIVE LIFE TO A BABY AS BIG AS A FUCKING WATERMELON! LET'S SEE YOU CALM DOWN! IN FACT, I DARE YOU TO SHOVE A WATERMELON UP YOUR ASS AND PUSH IT OUT!"

"WOAH!" Most of the childless men shouted and backed up into one another.

"I'm sorry." I cried again for the billionth times. Colby ran a hand over my head. "In…out." I repeated before he could.

He leaned down and pecked my lips. The doctor came in. She took a look around,"such a big family. But I'm afraid I have to ask for you guys to leave. Only one person may stay."

"COLBY!" They all chorused, while rushing, wishing me luck. That was enough to make me laugh and distract me from the pain.

"Ok, Ms. Orton, you are almost ready. Just try to relax."

I leaned back against the bed and held Colby's hand.

* * *

_Little While _**_Later!_**

I gently rocked my baby in my arms. "You did good." Colby said, kissing my mouth gently. I smirked.

"Told you it was a girl…even though a boy popped out too."

He laughed and rocked Tyler Anthony Lopez. I was holding the oldest by three minutes. I named her Chrystine April Lopez. Tyler had my eyes and facial structure and Colby's hair. Chrys had my hair and looked like Colby.

"Both ways, they're beautiful." I kissed him again.

"You did good too." I joked at him.

He laughed again and kissed both his children's foreheads. A little while later, the gang came in group by group. Paul, Steph, and Randy came in holding their niece and nephew.

Next was Jon and Joe. Jon cried holding them. "I can't believe I'm a godfather to them. They're so tiny."

I turned my head into Colby's chest tearing up at the sight. But seeing Joe and the babies had me laughing.

"You're so big. They're small." I calmed myself down and then cooed at them both. "You both look adorable." They left teddy bears and balloons-much against my wishes seeing as I have a love/hate relationship with them.

The rest of the group came in and I smiled at all of the men holding them. They were just so big-especially Glenn-and so intimidating, but a big softy to the twins. "They have us all wrapped their fingers." John said.

"Can someone say spoiled?" Trinity asked. Knowing her, she would spoil them rotten.

April was the last to come in. She cried when I named Chrys after her in a way. She hugged me tightly and I winced.

"Ok! Time to let the new mother sleep. Out!" Colby said jokingly, but firm. She left with a pout.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"And I love you…more." Before he could argue, I pulled him down beside me and snuggled him. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Three years later! Sorry about time traveling!**_

_**Roman's POV**_

A year earlier, The Shield was reformed. Turns out, the storyline was being ended like this. Seth was using The Authority to get some benefits, then he turn against them. Seth has been keeping contact with us on the down low. Which eventually broke the Authority apart. It's sad though, since Boa wasn't there to celebrate with us. She's been a full time mother for three years.

The Shield and I were facing a new threat. We would always get messages like,"I'm coming" in red caps.

We were discussing what to do in the hotel. The creative wouldn't tell us so it will be a surprise. Jon and I were on the couch. Colby was on the other couch. Anna was on the floor lying on her back, her legs thrown over one of Colby's legs and under the other. Tyler was running around the hotel exploring and Chrystine was lying on her parents legs. She was the calm one of the two. But extremely giggly.

Anna was using her position to do sit-ups to lose the "motherhood fat". She sat up and kissed Chrys' nose. Causing her squeal in delight and "hide" herself. When Anna went back down, Chrys looked down.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, we just can't attack without completely knowing what we are up against." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I know, Joe. I wish we had more hints." Colby said back. Chrystine had enough of being shocked, she stood up on shaky legs. She moved closer to Colby and stood up straighter. Then, she started patting his beard, giggling softly. Colby grabbed her by the waist. She squealed,"Da-da!" She placed her hand on his mouth, trying to cover his smile.

He covered his teeth with his lips and started to softly close his mouth. Making her squeal and pull her hand away. Ty came running in the living room and fell. He made a slight grunt. He got back up, shaking it off and ran to Jon and I. We set him down between us. He was mighty interested in the couch. Running his hand over it and watching it turn a different shade.

"Anyway, I think we should handle it like we do everything." Jon answered.

"Or…or…we could wing it." Colby said. Anna nodded in agreement. Her opinion still mattered to us even though she's not wrestling still.

"Yeah. I mean, you never know what could happen." She did her last sit-up and lied back down.

"Alright. We'll wing it. Then decide what to do." I said. Jon nodded agreement. Our attention was now on the twins. They were fighting over a ball. Finally, Chrys had enough and threw it at him. It hit his head and Ty busted out crying. Jon and I sat open mouthed at Chrys.

Anna was off the floor so fast and picking up Ty. "We do not throw things, Chrystine. That is not nice." She scolded, bouncing Tyler, kissing his forehead.

"Least we know she has Anna's temper." Colby smirked. The situation was kinda funny.

Chrys started tearing up and pouted. She held her hands up, after Anna thought about, she lifted her up. Chrys leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sowwy, Tywer. You can have da ball."

They hugged each other tight. "Oh my, God." Anna squeaked, tearing up at the sight. Colby had a small smile on his. "You guys are so cute."

Tyler scowled, turning in her arms,"I not cute." We all stared at Jon.

"I didn't teach him that. He picked up on it." He raised his hand in surrender.

Anna set them down and hit Jon with a pillow,"you corrupted my son!" Jon winced and tried to block. Colby and I snickered when the twins did the same giggling. Thinking it was for fun.

Then, they both started attacking us. "What did we do?" I asked, trying to move. But Chrys looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. Tyler must have done the same to Colby. Let's just say, that night, it was hard to get the twins and Mom to sleep.

* * *

**_Colby's POV_**

On Smackdown, we decided to call the mystery person out. We turned to the ramp when we heard unknown music play.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away._

No one came out. A voice reached our ears. "You guys over think things."

We all turned around, but she wasn't there. She laughed,"I'm not in the ring. I'm in the arena. Hey, can I get a spotlight?" At the top of the stairs, Boa stood there. Lopsided grin was on her face. Her hair was curled and had red highlights. Her usual ring attire was on. She was still self conscious about her stretch marks.

The crowd shouted out,"We Love Boa."

We were all in shock though. She never told us she was coming back. "Let's look at the facts. Who else do you know is brave enough to actually threaten the Shield? They would have to be very insane. Then, who else likes to write in all caps with red sharpie. And seriously? Let's not forget the neat cursive and tiny hearts over the eyes. There's just not too many people out there." She stopped at the barricade. We watched her hop over and walk up the stairs.

She stood in the middle of the ring. We were in a line in front of her. She pouted,"you guys didn't miss me?" We were all glued to the spot in absolute shock. Finally, after a minute, we broke out. She hugged us tight, not letting us go for a while. I kissed her, my arm wrapping around her thigh and lifting her up higher.

"I missed, y'all." She said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I thought it would make an excellent birthday gift." She pouted.

"And the Trouble Makers?"

"With Steph and Paul. Being spoiled rotten." She answered, brushing off my question.

"You're something else."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She grinned at me, eyes sparkling at me. I wish I had known that would be one of the few smiles I will see come from her in the future. All because of a rivalry. A rivalry that started with a simple "hey".

* * *

_**I know that this isn't the best chapter. But I'll make up for it with a sequel. Only if you guys want a sequel. I mean, if you don't want a sequel that's fine. Please let me know what y'all think. Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sequel is called "Save Me". **

**This is the summary: **_**So, it's been proven Colby is Anna's Batman. But what happens when the Terrible Trio decided to rear their ugly heads? What about Catwoman up to her usual mischief? Will Colby still be able to save Anna?**_

**I hope you guys will enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I know it's all types of tacky, but I want to give shoutouts to the reviewers. wwemicky, caz21, and TakerReigns, thanks for the reviews. So glad to hear you guys enjoyed the story enough for the sequel. **

**Also, thanks for the favorite from dallas1990. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully the sequel will be just as good/hopefully better than the original! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, except for my OCs and plot. Please enjoy Save Me.**

* * *

**Boa's POV**

I grunted as AJ slammed me into the mat and tried to pin me. I kicked up at two and a half. I could hear my boyfriend's screaming at me to get up. I used AJ's diva moment to give her my brother's finisher, a jumping cutter. I heard Lawler say,"oh! And Boa's taking after her brother giving AJ a beautiful RKO."

"Let'a just hope the huge Orton Ego doesn't rush to her head." JBL's smartmouth sassed.

I pinned AJ, she somehow managed to kick out. I growled out,"COME ON!" By now, I was so tired it was hard to process much. I threw a flurry of punches at her. I sat her up for the diamond dust. After watching AJ layout on the ground, I did a big splash. I pinned AJ and got the three count.

My music started playing in the background. The ref stood me up and raised my hand. AJ got up slowly and limped over to the rope. I looked at her in concern, hoping I didn't hurt her too bad. I hugged the ref tiredly. AJ came over to me and handed me the championship title. "Here's your winner and new WWE Diva's champion, BOA ORTON!"

I heard loud cheers and hollers. I hugged AJ tightly after taking the belt. "Are you Ok?" I whispered.

She pulled away and smiled. She patted my shoulder, I grabbed her hand and raised our hands high. Everyone chanted,"that was awesome!"

We made our exit and I managed to dodge the doctors. I quickly limped my way into our locker room. On the way, I received various congrats. I smiled at them confused, but said thanks. "This was just a normal match." I said to Nikki. She stared at me before laughing. She walked away with a friendly good-bye.

When I made my way into the locker room, I leaned against the door. The guys smiled at me. "Hey, baby! Great match!" Colby excitedly said, coming over to kiss me. I held my hand out to his chest.

"I'm super sweaty and I have AJ's sweat on me. My jeans and shirt are sticking to my body and my Allstars are killing my feet." He shrugged and kissed me still. Roman and Dean patted my back.

"Why is everyone so excited and congratulating me? Wasn't it the typical match?" I was still confused. They looked at each other before realization dawned on their faces. They snickered quietly and sat back down on the couch. "Sure, sis!" Roman said.

I looked at them questioningly and felt my hands touch something on my waist. I looked down and saw the Diva's belt. I unclasped it, and stared at it. 'Why is this with me? I thought I gave it back to AJ?' I thought to myself. I stared at it some more in question before it caught up to me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. I almost dropped the belt while sliding to the ground. I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall down. A small laugh broke free from my mouth. "I won!" I used a hand to wipe away my tears. I smiled over at the three laughing guys. "Y'all are rude. A pinch on the arm would have been nice."

They wiped away their tears of laughter and shouted out a congrats. Seth made his way back over to me and bent down to kiss me fully this time. Our tongues playing with each other. We pulled away and Roman and Dean both hugged me, not minding the sweat.

"Where are my munchkins?" I asked, wanting to hug them. They pointed to the couch and they were both sound asleep. Damn. I forgot they inherited my sleeping habits.

I smiled at them and Seth tried to get me to stand up. I shrugged and had to hold on to him and Dean. They looked at me in confusion. "Are you ok?" Dean asked. I leaned against Seth tiredly.

"Yeah. I am. Just a little tired." My legs were shaking and they buckled. My arms were weak and I barely had enough strength to keep them wrapped around Colby and keeping my eyes open.

Dean shook his head,"you didn't go to the doc, did you." It was a statement really.

I shrugged and looked down,"I wanted to come here first. I didn't want to go. I felt fine on the way here, but it all caught up."

"I'll take you there." Colby said, taking all of my weight. He helped me walk out the room and to the doctors.

I collapsed onto the table and just stared up at the ceiling. I felt my eyes getting ready to close. Colby shook me,"babe, no. Keep those beautiful brown eyes open for me a little while longer." For Colby, I would go to hell and back.

I turned to look at him and we made small talk till the doc came back in. "We have been searching all over for you, young lady." I blushed in shame. "Tried to give us the old slip, didn't ya? Just like your brother Randy. You're just lucky enough to have a boyfriend who will drag you here kicking and screaming, while Randy has to be dragged by other wrestlers."

Colby and I cracked a smile at the his speech. He made quick work checking me over. "Take two tylenols everyday for a week and drink plenty of fluids. And absolutely no-let me say this again, it always slips young couples minds-_absolutely no, _N-O spells no sex."

We blushed so hard and looked away from each other. Refusing to meet each other's eyes. "Yes, Sir." We chorused. Here's the thing, Colby and I haven't been busy lately. It's always about the kids now. And when awe do have time, I say I'm tired. I'm just really insecure about my body now. I was still tired enough to collapse after the check up and swallowing my pills.

The next week, I was cleared to go out and do a promo. Seth flipped over the barricade ninja style and then lifted me over, our kiss was a little longer. I hopped into the ring and I sat on the turnbuckle. When the music died down, I raised the mic.

But it was cut off by,"WAY TO GO BOA!" I closed my mouth and smirked. When I thought they had enough time to say that, I spoke,"thank you all. It wasn't easy getting this belt. AJ put up a hell of a fight. AJ has had a great reign as champion, now, it's my turn." More loud cheers reached my ears and I let my smirk slip into a full blown smile. "But, I wasn't the only one who won something that night. My boys over here got something too. And they have a few words for those nonbelievers."

If possible, the fans went crazy. I laughed and shrugged, handing the mic off to Dean. "Thanks, Princess." He rasped out. I shifted on my turnbuckle and watched the magic happen. "We all just witnessed the power of the Shield. We all watched as I made history. I won the title everyone backstage said I wouldn't win!" He paced back and forth, trying to reign in the insanity. "And now, I'm going to keep my title, and annihilate everyone who tries to take it from me!" The crowd roared in agreement.

He looked ready to say more, but, I got up and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, silently telling him to pass on the mic. He handed it over reluctantly. Roman didn't say much except for "this is our title now. Believe that. Believe in the Shield."

Seth grabbed the mic next. "Two weeks ago, I won the tag team championship belt with my brother Roman." His eyes gazed into the crowd, scanning over the fans. "But I can't quite enjoy it, yet. I can't be happy, not until something happens." I turned to look at him in question and Seth was on a knee, grabbing my hand.

"_**YES**_!" The crowd shouted.

My eyes opened wide with tears in them. In the corner of my eye, I saw Dean and Roman fist bump.

"Boa Orton, from the day I started talking to you, I knew I had to have you. You quickly stole my heart and I let you keep it. We've only dated for six months before you gave me the greatest gift a man could ask for-my two children-and you quickly became my best friend, my girlfriend, my diva's champion. And I love you more than anything and anyone. Will you please add on to the list by being my wife? And that will help me enjoy being a tag team champion."

I sat there, mouth wide open. The tears fell from my eyes and I was too shocked. The crowd started chanting,"**_Marry him, Boa_**!"

I smiled and nodded,"YES!" I jumped on Seth, knocking him down to the mat. He laughed and gave me a passionate kiss. He slid the ring on after we pulled away. It was a gold band ring with small diamonds decorated all over it, but in the center was a huge diamond surrounded by a bunch of rubies. I blinked at it, my eyes growing wild. "Man repellent, right here." I joked.

He tightened his arms and said,"good." He kissed me gently and stood up. I hugged Roman and Dean since I figured they were included in this plan. I heard the crowd cheer. And they got louder when Seth took my hand and raised it high to show off the ring, his belt in one hand and I raised mine too.

He held the rope open for me as we made our way back to the barricade. Seth threw me over his shoulder as he ran us up the stairs and backstage.

"SHE SAID YES!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, getting smiles in return. I blushed at the attention and I heard laughter.

"Put me down, you adorable caveman!"

"Me, fiancé, no put you, fiancée, down!" He said in his best caveman voice.

I laughed at it and hugged him from behind. "I love you." I squirmed out his grip finally.

Backstage everyone congratulated us. Randy came over and patted Seth's back. "I hope all that stuttering and shaking wasn't for nothing. Because if you hurt my sister,-albeit, she isn't related to me by blood-I will murder you. Do I make myself clear?"

**_(Has anyone else noticed that everytime Randy threatens Colby, shit always hit the fan?)_**

"I'd kill myself first." Colby answered honestly.

"When did you…"my unfinished question hung in the air.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,"at the Orton Reunion."

I face palmed and was dragged away by a bunch of girls who wanted to see my ring. I showed it to them and they squealed. They were drooling all over it. I smirked and sung,"don'tchya wish your boyfriend was sweet like mine."

They all laughed and AJ said,"I already have one. But, I guess I will have to settle for this. I AM THE MAID OF HONOR."

A chorus of "_**oh hell no!**_" was screeched to a perfect pitch and I covered my ears. I bust out laughing at their behavior with the other guys. I completely missed the only person who didn't look happy at the fact I was getting married. I missed the dark glare and scowl given to me by a single person in the corner of the room.

* * *

_**Who likes the proposal? I tried to make it as short and sweet as possible. I wanted to add Daniel Bryan coming out to chant 'yes' but that woulda been too cliché, right? **_

_**Who has some thoughts about who the sourpuss is? And why do you think they're being a sourpuss? How will they effect our favorite couple? **_

_**Leave your thoughts in a review, please! And/or follow and/or favorite this story! **_

_**Big kisses,**_

_**StilesBelongsWithMe'Bruh or DEREK-FREAKIN-HALE-IS-MINE as I was formerly known.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my reviewers:SethRollinsGirl and TakerReigns. Also to my favorites and followers:TakerReigns and EdwardsWifey210.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Colby's**** POV**

I yawned and tried to stretch out. Only to stop noting the two stirring children on my chest. They stayed up all night to celebrate Anna and I getting married and our titles. They took it a bit too far with the sugar intake. They muttered,"stop moving. Head hurts."

I chuckled quietly. If this is them on sugar, I wonder how they will handle alcohol. I carefully moved them to the couch, and they huddled together. I placed there heads on my pillow and placed the blanket over them. They were snoring again in no time.

Now, where is my beautiful fiancée? I looked in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. On the table was a note.

_Baby or Babies,_

_I went out to Aunt April's room. Be back in a minute. _

_Love y'all,_

_Mommy_

I smiled and showered. Getting dressed in my graphic t-shirt and black skinny jeans, I waited for my future wife's return. After a while, Annie came back in and helped me wake up the twins. They groaned in displeasure, until they saw their mom.

"MOMMY!" She laughed and held them tight.

"Oh, good morning, my party animals." She teased, kissing them on the cheek. The giggled and started saying a weird form of "congratulations". We both cracked up and kissed them again. "Thanks."

I pecked her lips after we got them settled down and in clothes. I pulled her into my lap and suggested,"how bout we give the twins to April and Phil and celebrate on our own?"

She grinned mischievously,"why, Mr. Lopez, it sounds like you're asking me on a date."

"That's exactly what this is, Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Lopez. And I'm not asking."

She got this look in her eyes. "I love it when you're demanding, Baby. Something about it gets me all…"She nibbled on my ear lobe gently before whispering,"wet." I groaned and made her straddle me. Three years without sex helps with instant boners. I rocked her hips into mine and watched the magic happen. She threw her head back and moaned. I nibbled her neck hard. Trying to get my mark on her again.

She gasped,"oh…baby. Faster." I compiled.

"I bet you're so wet for me. I can't wait till I can feel how wet. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will feel me for ages." I whispered it in her ear so the eating munchkins wouldn't hear us.

She panted and nodded,"god, Colby, yes." After one hard thrust and a gyrate, she bit my neck and shook softly from her orgasm. I peppered kisses all over her face.

"I love your face when you come for me." She blushed and got on her knees in front of me.

"Stay quiet." She whispered. She quickly unbuckled my pants and pulled me out. I stood to full attention and I was leaking. She bit her lip at the sight. She placed a kiss on the head. "Hello, old friend." She teased. I laughed, but it choked off when she placed the whole thing in her mouth.

She deep throated me and swallowed. "Shit." I hissed quietly. My hand wrapping in Anna's hair. I bit my tongue to keep noise from leaving me lips. I didn't last long in her mouth. She swallowed quickly and licked her lips.

"You still taste great." I growled and kissed her with force. She giggled and pulled me closer.

"EWW! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE KISSING!" Tyler screeched. I heard him go,"ouch." A second later.

"It's sweet." Chrys said.

I laughed at them, along with Anna. "Those are your children." She chuckled.

"Oh, so, they're mine when they cause trouble."

"Because they inherited it from their father." She poked my chest accusingly.

I maturely stuck out my tongue and she bit it jokingly. "Always knew you had a biting kink." I whispered.

She choked on air laughing. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

After a WWE signing, going to the gym, and fighting our children to stay still long enough to get them to go to AJ's room, Anna and I were off.

She wore a red v-neck that showed off a little bit of cleavage-just to tease me-and dark skinny jeans. She wore her favorite black converses and the engagement ring. I wore a white button down shirt, denim jeans, and black shoes. We held hands as we drove to a café she's been dying to go to since we arrived in Salt Lake. Mimi's Cafe. She bounced excitedly in the seat.

"I heard their muffins were beyond good!" She spoke non-stop about it. I laughed, never seeing her talk this much about one subject.

I was surprised at the place. It had a familial feel to it and the hostess even treated us like it, after asking shyly for an autograph. We gave it to her of course. She put us in the most private part of the room, in exchange.

We thanked her and we started talking about anything and everything. We ordered breakfast and both took a bite of our muffins at the same time. She moaned and swallowed,"best. Muffin. Ever." She proclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "But, was it worth that moan?"

She looked confused. I placed our combined hands on my cock. She blushed brightly and squeaked,"in public?"

I laughed and shrugged,"you have that effect on me." She scooted closer to me and we shared a passionate kiss. We finished our meal and I paid for it. We left and went to the movies.

"No horror." We said together, remembering our first date. We chuckled and made our way in. We both decided on Let's Be Cops. We laughed for ages. We made our way back to the hotel just talking about everything that came to mind.

"Baby?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah?" I responded, shooting her a worried glance.

"Can we elope?" I laughed at her innocent question.

"All of your girlfriends will cut off my balls if I say yes."

"I'd bitch slap them for you." She joked.

I squeezed her hand,"I have no doubt." She stuck out her tongue.

A little while later, I lied on the bed in my boxers and Anna was in the bathroom freshening up.

"Babe, you ok in there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming out now. Don't laugh." The door opened slowly and out stepped Anna. She stood within arms reach of the bed.

She wore a black lingerie that was skin tight. Showing off her curves and stopped at mid-thigh. It pushed up her breast-that had gotten bigger from pregnancy-making my mouth water. She turned under my instruction. I felt myself go hard. She looked down and blushed. "I feel ridiculous. I'm going to change." She whispered, embarrassed.

My hands reached out and touched her arms. "No. Don't. You look sexy." I pulled her on top of me, she immediately straddled my body.

"You sure?"

I buried my face in her neck. Taking in my favorite perfume on her. I growled and kissed her roughly. I gripped her hips and grinded into her. "This is what you did to me in this." I wanted nothing more than to tear off the outfit, but, she'd probably get mad.

She moaned and rocked against me. I flipped us so she was on the bottom and I was on top. I ran my hands down to her thighs and pulled up the fabric, inch by inch. When I got the whole thing off, I pulled away from her mouth an examined her.

She blushed brighter and looked away from me,"I've been trying to get back in shape, so you could have the woman you deserve…and the stretch marks aren't going away. I know I don't have the perfect body-well, even before my babies-but I just wanted to look excellent for you. And-"

I crushed my lips to her again. "Sometimes, I think you say some of the stupidest things just to get me to kiss you." She blushed even brighter and I brought her face to look at me again. "You're perfect."

I pulled her up so we were in front of the full length mirror. She only came up to my lower bicep. I held her hips to me, forcing her to feel my erection for her.

"Here's what I see, Annalise. I see my fiancée in a beautiful body. She has light brown eyes, black wavy hair that I like to run my hands through, pink lips that I can't get enough of, and milky white skin that I love to mark with my own weapon." I made my point by biting her neck. She moaned quietly by habit.

I chuckled,"none of that sweetheart, the kids aren't here. Moan for me as loud and long as you can." I did the action harder, and she moaned my name loud. I smirked wickedly.

"Good girl." I praised, grinding on her. She whimpered, placing her head on my chest. "You may have gotten a little bigger, but you carried my beautiful twins. And these,"I ran my fingers over all of the stretch marks,"these are proof. And I think they're sexy as hell." I bit her ear love gently. "Do you feel how hard I am for the new you? God, I thought I was hard before the pregnancy. I'm practically steel right now."

She moaned and I made my way in between her thighs. I opened them and circled her opening. "Baby…you're so wet already."

"Your voice is sex." She breathed out, trying to get my fingers in her.

I laughed in her neck,"then I wonder what will happen after I fuck you." I placed a finger in her tight heat. I hissed at it, she squeezed tighter. "Damn, you're so tight. I missed this tight, little pussy. And it's all mine, right baby?"

"All yours. Only yours." She gasped when I entered another finger.

"That's right, Annie." I muttered, sucking a hickey on her neck.

"Please! Fuck me!"

I shook my head,"not till I get a taste of this. I haven't had it in three years." I walked in front of her, spreading her legs farther apart. I stuck my tongue in her, she jerked at the sudden intrusion.

Her hands immediately went to my hair, tugging. I slurped on her juices like a man in the desert drinking from an oasis. She tugged extremely hard when I got to her spot. I grinned against her lower lips.

"Damn, Babe, you taste even better than I remembered." She whimpered and bucked into my mouth. My grin widened and I went back to my mission. I sucked on her clit, pressing three fingers in her.

She screamed out,"COLBY!" Her spasms were uncontrollable.

I brought her to the bed and settled in between her legs. When she calmed, I waited till she made eye contact with me. "You're beautiful, Annalise. I want you forever and always."

I slowly slid into her, letting her get use to me again. Holy fucking hell she's tight and hot! It was taking everything in me not to ram into her. But this was Anna, I didn't want to hurt her. She kissed my face gently and I kissed her lips when she got to mine.

"You can start."

Those three words were like heaven. Almost like being told to relax after holding a plank position for five years. I started my thrust slow and we both moaned in gratitude. "Harder. Faster. Please!" She begged. I did exactly that.

She moaned out and I wrapped her legs around me. "God, you're so beautiful and mine. I love you."

"Love…you…too." She panted, digging her nails into my back. I growled and went faster. She gripped my hair and another growl made its way out.

I made hickeys all along her body. "You looked good before the pregnancy, but now, you're sexy." I shifted for a better position. I thrust into her tight heat, and she clenched around me. I chuckled,"must have found it." I laughed at her fake glare.

I made it my goal to drive her crazy with lust. I pounded into that spot over and over again, stopping when I felt like she was about to come. "Just a little bit longer,"I repeated. I wanted her to remember this night.

I flipped us so she was on top. My hands were on her hips,"ride me. I wanna see your face when you come." She immediately did just that. I gripped her hips tighter and helped her bounce on my cock.

"Colby. So…so…so close. Please." She begged, digging her nails in my chest.

"Shit! Now babe!" I commanded, unloading in her. She came hard and her mouth formed the perfect o.

She fell forward and I stroke her hair. "Come back to me, baby. Come back." When she came to, I kissed her gently. "You're beautiful and mine. I'm pretty sure seeing your body like this has gotten me harder than any other girl has. You look pretty damn good for a girl who gave birth to _twins_. So relax about your body. I'll never leave you."

She leaned up and kissed me. Let's just say, we made up for three years in a night.

* * *

**Boa's POV**

On Friday, I was doing an interview with Renée.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Boa Orton."

I smiled,"hey."

"Or should I say, Boa Rollins?" She joked.

I laughed and blushed,"I'll answer both. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Just two weeks ago, you made history by breaking AJ's streak as Diva's Champion. How do you feel?"

"No words can describe how I feel really. I worked my ass of for a long time for this belt. Don't get me word, I'm grateful for the position as WWE Princess, it's a great position. But having this belt means everything to me. And if anyone tries to take it away, then-"

Paige came up interrupting my interview. "You think that belt will stay in your possession for long? Well, you have another thing coming. That's my belt. AJ got lucky enough to take it back. This is my house!"

"Woah. Woah. Back up. What the hell did I do to you?"

"Everything." She hissed, turning and walking away.

"Well, Renée, it looks like I have a challenge for my belt."

"Ok. Good luck at your match tonight." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

When I was off camera, I stormed to Vince's office. I knocked and he shouted,"come in!"

I slammed the door shut behind me. "What the hell was she doing in my interview?"

"Well, hello to you too, Ms. Orton. I've been just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, WHY WAS SHE OUT THERE? It was not in the script!"

Vince sighed,"I honestly don't know. But I assure you-"

Saraya's voice came out of nowhere,"you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes. What you just did tonight was not in the script. And I should punish you for it. But, it will make a great storyline."

"_WHAT_?" I screeched. "I can't do two storylines! I've only done one huge storyline in my years of wrestling! I can't do two at once!"

He stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders,"you'll do fine. Besides! We'll mix them together. The Wyatts' and Paige are unknowingly teaming together to tear you down."

"Alright." I gave in.

"Paige, do you have any problems with this?"

She shook her head,"I get to be in a rivalry with Boa Orton. No problems."

Vince nodded,"well, off you girls go!" He shooed us out. I smiled at her.

"I'm looking forward to this whole feud we will have. It'll be fun working with you."

"No. It's going to be fun for me working with you. It's going to be hell for you working with me. I will make you wish you never existed." She stormed away.

And I knew, I made a new enemy on and off screen. What the hell had I done to her?

Ever since then, I've been bitching about Paige.

Next Wednesday was our free day. Colby and I were going to Starbuck's with Joe and Jon. Jon had some important news to share with us, and he decided to kill two birds with one stone-getting the kids and me something to eat, and tell us the news.

After the kids and were sated with muffins and chocolate milk, and I with coffee cake and hot chocolate, Jon started.

"So, I'm sure you all were wondering why I kept disappearing after each show? And that's why I called you guys here."

I gripped my cup with both hands. Looking down at the table. The kids seemed oblivious to everything going on. "I swear, if you're telling us you have an injury thats making you have to retire, I will kick your ass for being so god damn reckless."

"OOOOH! MOMMY SAID A BAD WOD!" Ty snitched, looking wide eyed at me, holding a crayon tightly.

"I know. I'll put money in the swear jar later," I apologized.

"And, you're the last one to talk about reckless." Joe scolded,"you have slapped a girl with a mic, attacked a Diva to a dangerous state, and you have not only threatened the boss-Steph-you also almost gave up your job."

I pouted,"for two good reasons." I leaned down to kiss Tyler and Chrys. She grinned at me.

"Anyways, no, I'm not retiring. Here's the thing though. I met this girl-woman to be more exact. At first, we were just friends. Then one night, we were drunk, one thing led to another…"

Chrys chose that moment to tap me,"mommy, I have to go pee!"

I really want to blame her, but I couldn't. I was the one who wanted to potty train her. "Don't say a word till I get back. And I don't even care if you're talking about sports. Not. A. Word." I glared at all of them using the "Mom glare".

I picked up Chrystine and walked to the bathroom. I closed the stall door and placed the seat cover on the toilet. After setting her on the seat, I looked at my engagement ring. I remembered the fight we had about this ring. I wanted a sinpler, smaller one, but Colby wanted everyone to know I belonged to him. I found it sweet and that was the end of that.

"I done!" She said, like she had just created a cute for cancer.

"Awesome!" I cheered, flushing the toilet and getting rid of the seat cover.

I helped her wash her hands, then I washed mine. After drying our hands, we left the bathroom. They were in awkward silence, not knowing what to do. "Good. You listened to me for once." I set her back down and sat in my seat by Colby. "You were saying?"

"Well, afterwards we had a long talk, and it turns out, I told her I liked her."

I got excited,"and what she say?" I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"She told me she liked me back."

I squealed, before slapping myself in the face mentally. "I sound like such a girl. But it's worth it. Tell me more!"

Colby and Joe laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out. I crawled over them to sit next to Jon. "Please! Please! Please! Any girl who likes you back has to be a keeper! Who is she?" I begged at this point.

"Princess! Calm down! I'm getting there!"

"Get there faster or I'll put you in the Constrictor!" I hissed at him.

Colby passed me my drink to get me to calm down again.

I took a long drink and Jon started up again,"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said…no." I spat out my drink and covered my mouth.

"SHE SAID WHAT?" I shouted. "Who is she so I can tear her mouth off and then rip her vocal chords out!" I made my way to get out the booth, but Joe and Jon held me in. Joe holding on to my pant loops, and Jon wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"Mommy's mad again." Chrys said indifferently. Tyler hummed in agreement, lifting up his drawing in disinterest. Only three and already use to my anger bursts.

"See? This why you're reckless. I was kidding! She said yes!" I punched Jon repeatedly.

"Don't do that again!" I demanded, crossing my arms in anger.

He laughed hard and kissed my cheek,"I love you. I think we should be more careful around you."

"I think you should be more concerned about the fact three year olds acted like this was a normal occurrence."

"It is, Momma." Tyler deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes,"keep it up and no desert for you tonight." He made a face.

"Sowwy, Mommy!" He went back to drawing.

I was still blushing despite my threat. "Who is she?"

He contemplated on telling me, and as he was opening his mouth, I got a phone call. Dang it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anne, I was wondering if you're up to coming in today to discuss your storyline?" Steph asked.

I sighed,"I wanna say no, but this is my job on the line. Give me an hour." I adjusted my grey beanie and my black t-shirt and denim jeans. "We will continue this!" I hissed at Jon. "Joe can I-"

Before I could get the question out, he tossed me the keys to his rental and I caught them. "Thanks!" I blew him a kiss. I kissed Ty and Chrys goodbye and pecked Colboy's lips. "M'lady awaits." I explained, giving them a mock bow.

* * *

My music came blaring from the speakers.

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_(I can't see them anyway)_

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady your helm_

_(I am losing sight again)_

I paused at the top of the ramp. I stared out at the whole crowd then I raised my belt. They screamed at the top of their lungs. I hugged a few fans, fist bumped them, slap hands. But there was this one cute little boy.

"Marry me, Boa!" He said in the cutest five year old way. I squealed and hugged him,"of course."

I walked away from him and into the ring. I climbed on the turnbuckle and raised my belt. Getting off just as my music stopped playing.

Alicia's music started and she got her usual boos. I smirked at her and paced in the ring, getting pumped. The bell rang after Alicia was done with her entrance. We were back and forth with dominance. I was getting ready to set her up for a belly splash, when I hear "Stars In The Night" start.

I growled and let my frustrations from her earlier get the best of me. I shouted at her to come and get me. She smirked and I turned around to look for Alicia, only to get kicked in the face. I fell down and she tried to pin me. I kicked out at two.

Paige got closer to the ring and I grabbed Alicia by the hair and made her run into Paige. She jumped off the apron and I pulled Fox into the Constrictor. She yelled out and tapped quickly. She rolled out of the ring to collect. My music was short lived, Paige walked in with a mic.

"Congrats on your victory. Enjoy it while you can. Because when I win the belt again, you won't be feeling very victorious."

I rolled my eyes,"you want the belt? You want a match? Well, I'll give you a little taste of what's to come." I threw my mic down and we attacked each other. I had her backed up into the corner and was stomping on her. She pulled my leg down and got on top. She repeatedly headbutted me and I punched her in the face. Familiar hands grabbed me and I fought. I looked at Paige and Dean was restraining her.

"Let us go!" I shouted, trying to destroy Paige's face,"why are you even trying to save her?" I managed to get out of Seth's grip and was on her again. Admitting defeat, she rolled out the ring.

I placed my belt on the mat and pointed at it, making a come and get it motion. She glared up at me and backed up the ramped. I turned to face Dean with a fierce glare,"why the hell were you protecting her for?"

He contemplated on telling me. Not just as Dean, but as Jon. "That's my girlfriend, Boa." I didn't know what to do. I stormed out the ring leaving my belt and all.

"OUT OF ALL THE THINGS!" I shouted, once we were backstage. Colby had my belt thrown over his shoulder, and Joe looked uncomfortable. Jon looked down.

"Princess, I wanted to tell you-"I grabbed him by his ear and twisted it and walked briskly down the hallway. Joe and Colby were scared and a few feet away. I was absolutely fuming.

When we got to the locker room, I threw him in and walked in afterwards. Jon rubbed his ear and Colby closed the door.

"Uh, Imma go shower. You should stay here, Col." Joe said, rubbing his neck. With that, he went to the showers.

"Get to talking." I hissed, crossing my arms.

Jon gulped,"well, I was going to tell you before your match, but you were too pissed. And, I wasn't ready to die yet all those times before."

"Jon, I understand. And, I normally wouldn't have cared. But right now, she has some agenda for me, and I've been trying to fight to find out why. I guess you want me to try to get along with her now, don't you? And she'll be joining us now?"

Jon looked down and mumbled,"that would be nice. And yeah…creative wanted to put it to action as soon as I told you."

"First, Seth had something to tell me from creative, now you? I SWEAR JOE IF YOU GET INVOLVED WITH CREATIVE…"I shouted it for him to hear it in the shower. "I'm going to kill creative if I hear one more stupid idea from them."

I glowered at them and stormed out of the room before I killed him. Stephanie isn't the only heavy handed one, I banged on the door to their office and attacked my children with hugs. They hugged back immediately, knowing I was going to explode.

"He finally told you?" Hunter asked.

"No. He told me that the sky was green." I answered.

"That was a stupid answer."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." I was pissed off beyond belief. I took in deep breaths of my children's current scents-lasagna and baby lotion. Nothing smelt better than them right now. Or maybe that's just my judgement clouded?

I picked them both up,"how would you feel if I made your Uncle Dean dissappear?"

They both looked at me sternly,"no."

I kissed them both. I thanked Paul and Steph and left.

The car ride to the hotel was silent and tense. Mainly because I was glaring out the window pretending every car was Jon's face.

* * *

**Shitty chapter, but it's long. I apologize for the smut, I'm very rusty. I've been told that some of my other lemons(for other stories) we're good. I have one one-shot that might make up for the lameness. **

**We know who the sourpuss is now. How do you think she comes in to play? What do you think the Wyatts are up to? Just so y'all know-Paige=Catwoman and Terrible Trio=Wyatts. The million dollar question-how will Paige and Wyatts affect Annalise?**


End file.
